TUAOA: Naruto & Gaara
by lulamaemobster
Summary: The Greatest One Two Punch in Shinobi History.
1. The Sons of the Fourths

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Sons of The Fourths**

"Art of Victory, that's what we're going to call this fight, baby! Deidara, Sasori, I don't care what you're names are S-Class criminals but from now own you are losers, S-Class losers!" shouted Jiraiya all alone

"Hey, relax Pervy, we made it," a smiling Naruto said as he came into view next to Jiraiya. "We made it because Nine Tails-San brought us to the top. Now, already with the money that the Leaf and Sand Villages spent on this little project, it's Na-ru-to…" he said as he gestured to himself with each syllable of his name.

A hand reaches across Jiraiya and gives Naruto a hard shove in the shoulder.

"…and my partner, Gaara." Naruto said as Gaara came into view holding up one finger. "And I'm…"

Gaara looks at him and made Naruto correct himself.

"Like I said, Gaara. We're here to kick Deidara and Sasori's asses. Hey, Pervy, what's the name of their group again, ah, ah, ah-coochie?" Naruto fake sneezed.

"Somebody must be talking about you. I don't know what their name is but they are losers, S-class losers!"

"But I'm…" Naruto said causing Gaara to push him again. "Like I was gonna say, me and Gaara are gonna take Deidara and Sasori down and then the rest of ah, ah, ah-coochie."

"You must be the talk of the town somewhere," Jiraiya said calmly for a change.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited," Naruto continued.

"I'm RRREAL excited!" Jiraiya shouted again. "Here's what I'm excited about, Naruto & Gaara vs. Deidara & Sasori, the Art of Victory, you are losers, S-Class losers!"

"And that makes me, of course, the winner," added Naruto. "After leaving the village, my record's going to be what? 6 and 0."

Hearing Naruto talk about his battle record reminded Gaara of his most recent loss to Naruto.

"Hey, relax, Gaara," Naruto said as Gaara grabbed him by the collar. "I mean, we all know who won that last fight."

"Hey, it was right down the middle, daddy!" said Jiraiya.

"It doesn't make you bad for losin' to Naruto Uzumaki, it just makes you the same as everyone else, don't worry about it," Naruto boasted as Gaara grabbed him by the other collar. "What you've gotta understand is what everyone else knows and what I'm trying to teach you, that Naruto Uzumaki is the Awesome Kage."

Gaara snatches Naruto's forehead protector off of his head and Naruto responds by taking his off his arm. Naruto holds Gaara's forehead protector gestures his thumb towards himself while Gaara holds his and points toward the sky as Jiraiya separates the two shinobi, Pain pauses the video leaving the trio frozen on the screen.

"So, it seems that the One Tailed and Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki are targeting us now, yeah," Deidara said. "And they're being guided by one of the sannin, yeah."

"Just how did they manage to send this video to us?" asked Sasori.

"One of Jiraiya-sensei's toads delivered it to me in the Rain Village," replied Pain.

"So, they know of our base?" asked Kakuzu

"It seems that way," answered Black Zetsu.

"Deidara, Sasori, be on guard, they seem to be targeting you two, first," commanded Pain.

"That won't be a problem, they won't seem so arrogant once they get a look at my art, yeah."

"I hope you two don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like it if they got past you," said Kisame. "I'd love to shave a few layers off of Itachi's target, he needs to be brought down a few levels, right, Itachi?"

Itachi remained silent as he usually did during their meetings.

"Hey, can we leave now, it's raining here, yeah?"

"Just be careful," Pain reiterated as the astral projected bodies disappeared leaving him and Konan alone.

"Hmph, 'be careful,'" said an insulted Deidara as walked through the raining forest with Sasori. "I'd take my art up against anyone, yeah."

"Prove it," said a confident voice.

"Who was that?"

"Dude, I'm kinda offended. You don't know who we are?"

"Show yourselves!" demanded an angry Sasori.

"Gladly," said the voice from behind them.

They turned around to find a ball of sand and a blue glowing ball coming at them, the sand hits Sasori and knocked him back but Deidara catches the ball that came towards him. He struggled with the ball as it seemed to swirl in his hands until a blonde figure gave him a spinning back kick that knocked the ball into his face. The combined force of the kick and the ball of chakra sent Deidara deep into the forest.

"I think I used too much chakra" said Naruto as he watched Deidara flying away from him. "I hope I didn't kill him yet."

"You?" said Sasori as he climbed out of his puppet ride that the sand ruined.

"Oh, now you recognize us?" said the smiling Naruto.

"That's right, it's us, the greatest team in shinobi history, daddy!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Hey, Gaara, which one do you want?" asked Naruto. "How 'bout blonde vs. blonde and Sand vs. Sand?"

Gaara replied by holding up one finger and heading for Sasori

"Cool, I'll take on that Deidara guy," said Naruto as he set out to track Deidara down leaving Gaara to deal with Sasori.

"So, I hear my old partner took out your father."

Gaara simply held up one finger.

"And you're about to be named kazekage."

Gaara once again held up one finger.

"Well, I've taken out one kazekage and it'll be a pleasure to take out another," Sasori said as heattacked Gaara.

Naruto tracked Deidara when an odd looking bird came his way, Naruto jumped out of the way in time to avoid the blast.

"Good, I didn't kill him," Naruto said to himself as he got up.

Naruto looked around to find another bird coming his way, he took a kunai from pouch and through it to blow up the bird prematurely.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto continued to look around until his spotted an odd shadow on the ground, he looked up to see Deidara flying around on a clay bird.

"There he is," Naruto said to himself. "How do I get up there?"

Naruto thought about it until he found the answer.

"Got it, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created a clone and they both formed a rasengan.

"Okay, we have to be precise with this."

Naruto jumped ran up into a tree then jumped off and collided his rasengan with the other Naruto's. The force of the two rasengan blasts Naruto into the air, his aim proved true as he rocketed into the air towards Deidara.

"Incredible," Deidara said in surprise.

Naruto moved so fast that Deidara had no time to evade it and connected with a right hand that knocked him off of the bird. As they fell to the ground, Naruto took hold of Deidara and continued to pummel him then he gave him a rasengan that drove him into the ground as they landed.

"I wish there were people here to see this," Naruto said as he took Deidara's ring and forehead protector. "I bet Gaara's isn't nowhere near finished yet."

He went back to find Gaara standing over the destroyed Sasori.

"So he was a puppet too?" Naruto asked as he walked up. "How the hell did that work? That's like the egg coming before the chicken…or is it chicken before the egg? I can never remember."

As Naruto waxed philosophic, Gaara collapses to the ground.

"He must've gotten some of that poison in him," Jiraiya said as Gaara immediately began meditating.

After a few minutes, Gaara goes into Sage Mode which began cleansing the poison out of his system.

"The poison's out but you're still going to be down for a while," Jiraiya said. "We aren't too far from the Leaf Village, you can rest there."

"Wow, Gaara, I kicked my guy's ass and you got sick," boasted Naruto which made Gaara push him in the chest. "But I'll tell everyone you won."

When they arrived at the Leaf Village, they headed straight for the hospital where they admitted Gaara.

"You shouldn't be here long," said Jiraiya.

"And while you're here, see if they can give you something to help you not get your ass kicked again," joked Naruto who had run out of the room before Gaara's sand got a hold of him.

Naruto walked through the village looking for something to get into during his stay and decided to visit his friends. He searched and eventually found Sakura coming from the library.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Oh, hey, Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we just took out a couple of Akatsuki guys but Gaara got poisoned," Naruto answered. "We were nearby so we brought him here to get worked on."

"You've taken out two members of the Akatsuki? Lord Jiraiya's been training you to well."

"Yeah, that trip to the toad mountain really did Gaara and me some good."

"I still can't believe the Sand Village agreed to Lord Jiraiya's proposal to let him train Gaara alongside you."

"Yeah."

"Well, I've gotta run," she said as she left. "I've got a few things to take care of for Lady Tsunade."

"See 'ya."

Naruto continued to walk through the village when he ran into Kiba with Akamaru.

"Hey, Keeb, Akamaru."

"What's going on, Naruto?"

"Woof!"

"What's it been, a few months?" asked Kiba

Naruto and Gaara had been checking in periodically with their villages since they were going up against the very organization that was targeting them since they became partners under Jiraiya.

"Yeah, what are you up to?"

"Oh, Akamaru and I are waiting to meet Hinata here, she's supposed to bring something from Kurenai-sensei."

"Mind if I wait with you? I don't really have anything to do for the moment."

"Sure."

They were talking about things when they heard the sound of someone gasping, they looked and saw a nervous Hinata, standing with a scroll in her hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"I wish I could tell him but it's not my place," thought Kiba. "Uh, shit if I know."

They walked over to her as she was too nervous to move.

"Is this from Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

She nodded and handed it to him as she tried to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

"Okay," Kiba said as he got an idea. "Hey, Naruto, you said that you didn't have anything to do, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, neither does Hinata. Bye," Kiba said as he ran away so fast that he tripped. "Ah, bitch."

"I guess he really had to go," said a confused Naruto.

He turned to Hinata whose blush intensified even more.

"So, you wanna hang out?"

"What should I do?" she thought.

"You should do what you want to do."

"What did you say, Naruto?" she asked confused.

"You asked me what you should do," he replied. "You should do what you want to do."

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"Yeah. Look, do you wanna hang out or not 'cuz I'm bored as hell."

"Okay."

They walked around the village but Naruto found her strange as he usually did because she just remained silent and nervous, his curiosity finally got the best of him.

"What's the deal with you, Hinata?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" she nervously asked breaking her silence.

"You're always so uptight whenever I see you."

"Uh, well, I, um."

"I know what you need," he said as he took her by the hand.

If he could see her face as he dragged her through the village, he would've seen that her face was almost as red as his partner's hair. He came to their destination, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, old man, two bowls of miso," Naruto said as they sat down.

She remained quiet and nervous which began to annoy him until the ramen came.

"Hold on," he said before she began eating. "Try this."

He sprinkled something into her ramen.

"What's this, Naruto?"

"Seriously, it's not bad but it'll help you unwind some," he said as he could see the apprehension in her face. "It won't hurt you. We're comrades and I might need you someday."

"Okay."

She began to eat the ramen with Naruto and eventually relaxed as he said she would, she then found talking to him easier.

"I like you," she just blurted out.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I like you, that's why I act so weird around you."

"Well, I guess that explains it."

They talked for a while and Naruto had something to tell her.

"Well, this was a fun date," he began.

"Date?"

"I bought you ramen, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"But I've gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"That stuff I put in your ramen was just seasoning."

"What?"

"Yeah, I just put that idea in your head so you'd cool out."

Her embarrassment came back and she took off as he gave chase, he caught up to her near the academy.

"Wait," he said as he cut her off. "I'm sorry for tricking you like that but you were a wreck the whole time."

He could see the tears in her eyes from nervousness.

"Look, at least you got that off of your chest and I kinda like you too. Remember I told you that before I fought Neji? You're cool people but just a little too wound up. Forgive me?" he said as he gave her the shoujo eyes.

She looked at him as her composure came back.

"Yes," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good 'cuz I need your help with something, come on."

He took her to Jiraiya as it was time for them to make another video update, Naruto made a clone to hold the camera.

"Okay, you know what to do?" he asked Hinata.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's do this."

The remaining members of the Akatsuki astral projected to Pain's headquarters after he called them in.

"What is it now?" asked Hidan.

"They've sent another tape," replied Pain.

"Apparently, they've killed Sasori and Deidara," added White Zetsu.

"That quick?" asked Kisame.

Pain put the tape in and the words "Message From The Sons of The Fourths" was written on a sign before it was dropped to show Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata.

"The greatest force in the shinobi world, baby!" shouted Jiraiya. "Right here in the flesh."

"Hey, kids, it's me, Naruto Uzumaki. The only reason any of you have even became shinobi in the first place and the absence of my partner will not even go be noticed, I cover his ass in battle and I'll cover his ass on this message with the help of Hinata here," he said as she held the ring and forehead protector he took off of Deidara. "She's even got Gaara's dialogue down, right Hinata?"

She pushes him in the chest.

"That's good Hinata although I can handle a much stronger push, just ask the kage and feudal lords. I mean does it look like Naruto Uzumaki can handle a push?" he asked as Hinata tied the forehead protector to his arm.

"That's right, baby, a big push!" screamed Jiraiya.

"When you think of Naruto Uzumaki, think of push," he said before handing the ring and forehead protector to Hinata. "I mean, I even got someone to fill in for my partner right now so he doesn't look bad. What kind of man would do something like that, what kind of heart must he have? I'll tell ya', one special man, one two forehead protector wearing jinchuuriki. Hey, I'm the Awesome Kage."

The video went off as Akatsuki members talked among themselves, back in the Leaf Village, Naruto and Hinata continued to hang out until night set in and he walked her home.

"Thank you for walking me home. Here's your ring back, Naruto."

"Naw, you keep it."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, you wanna hang out again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Good, meet for lunch at Ichiraku's."

"Okay," she agreed and went in for the night smiling from ear to ear.


	2. It's Good To Be The Mizukage

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**It's Good To Be The Mizukage**

"So, what are the Akatsuki like, Naruto?" Hinata asked as they sat at Ichiraku.

"The same as everyone else, not as good as I am."

"It must be nice to be able to have such confidence in your abilities."

"I mean, come on," he said with cockiness. "Besides, I know the secret to being great at something, want me to tell you?"

"Okay."

"You just have to do it for a while or work really hard at it, you should give yourself some credit too."

"Why?"

"That fight with Neji, it took balls to fight him the way you did," he told her. "That shit was beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just like you."

"Thank you, Naruto," she said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Thank you, Pervy," he thought to himself. "Hey, it's the truth but there's one thing."

"What?"

"I don't hang around with people who don't have a backbone," he explained.

Her heart dropped as it seemed like Naruto was about to lower the boom on her.

"So, I guess it's cool if I hang with you," he said smiling.

Hinata had never felt as relieved as she did when she realized that he was just teasing her.

"So what the hell do you do with yourself when you aren't ninjaing it up?"

"Uh, not a whole lot really, I train."

"Yeah, that's important, what's your regimen like?"

"Uh, it's the same as yours used to be."

"What? How do you know my regiment?"

"Well, I used to watch you," she admitted embarrassed.

"Really? I suck at spy work," he said. "So you must be pretty strong physically. I mean despite failing basic ninjutsu, I was the physically strongest in our class behind Choji."

"I don't know," she answered. "It's never come up since it's not paramount in Hyuuga taijutsu and our team specializes in tracking rather than combat."

Naruto took her by surprise as he hopped over the counter and put his elbow on it with his hand opened.

"Well, let's see what you got," he challenged.

"What?"

"Arm wrestle me, I want to see how strong you are."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Go for it," Teuchi cheered as he and Ayame watched.

"Okay."

She blushed a little as she placed her hand in his.

"You ready?" he asked as Teuchi checked their grip.

"Yes."

"Don't hold back," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I won't," she said as she wanted to impress him.

"Go," Teuchi shouted as he released their hands.

Taking it lightly, Naruto let her have the advantage as she almost pinned him.

"Wow, you sure are strong," he said in jest.

Naruto soon noticed a group of people watching their match.

"Go! Go! Go!" they chanted as they cheered for her.

"Where the hell did all these people come from?" he said as he decided to turn it up and began matching her strength. "What the fuck?"

Naruto discovered that it was no easy task as she was stronger than she looked and he was barely able to get her hand to a vertical stalemate. He was actually trying to win the match and could see the fire in her eyes as she was giving it her all.

"Shit," was the only thing in his head as she finally pinned his hand to the counter.

Naruto just smiled as he watched the crowd cheer for Hinata.

"She kicked my ass."

One of the people in who were watching everything was Shikamaru.

"Dude, you lost to a woman."

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru. You know what they say, let the hootchie win 'cuz it's makes things easier, if you know what I mean," Naruto said with a wink. "You never noticed how easy it is to get some when you do?"

"No, Temari usually just pressures me until I cave and then hits me in the head with the fact that I caved," an annoyed Shikamaru admitted. "How…you know."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, so that means you've smashed something already, who?" a Shikamaru asked curiously. "Was it Sakura?"

"Oh, no. It's…" Naruto said smiling.

"The Mizukage?!" Shikamaru shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said now with a grin on his face.

"Man, you've got to tell me about it."

"Just a second," Naruto said as he went over back to Hinata. "Hey, I've got to talk to Shikamaru about something for a second, don't leave."

"Okay, Naruto."

"Order what you want."

He went off with Shikamaru to tell him about his first time with the Mizukage.

"Now, run it from the top," Shikamaru said.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak with you, Mizukage," Jiraiya said with a teenage Naruto and Gaara by his side.

As had become routine since they started their project, Naruto was subtly making it known to everyone in the room how great he was while Gaara was quietly seething at Naruto's antics.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well…"

"The both of them are cute but the blonde one looks easier," she thought as she ignored Jiraiya. "The one with the red hair looks like the only thing he'd put in me is a kunai."

"…would you be okay with that?" asked Jiraiya."

"Huh? What?" she asked as she snapped out of it.

"I asked if it was okay for them to spar with a few of your Swordsmen of The Mist, I want them to gain some experience in dealing with one since Kisame Hoshigaki is part of the Akatsuki."

"That will be fine," she said as she looked at Naruto. "Just as long as you don't try anything funny."

She sent her ANBU to fetch Chojuro who showed up after a few minutes.

"Thank you."

"Uh, Jiraiya?" she called him as he was leaving her office. "Could you come here for a moment? There's one other thing I'd like to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

"In private, if you don't mind," she said with her eyes still on the unsuspecting Naruto.

"So, that's her game," he thought as he noticed her watching his protégé. "You two wait outside."

They left her office and closed the door as Naruto talked with Chojuro.

"What's this about?" he asked as if he didn't know already.

"I'm sure you're willing to return this favor I'm doing for you, aren't you?"

"Me or someone else?" Jiraiya asked plainly.

"Send him to my home tonight. Around 10:30," she answered matter of factly. "And tell him not to wear anything complicated."

"Well, looks like Naruto's in for a life experience," Jiraiya said as he left the Mizukage alone.

After he left, she sat back in her chair thinking about what was going to happen.

"It's good to be the Mizukage."

Naruto stood at the Mizukage's home after he and Gaara sparred with the Chojuro and a couple of Mist Swordsmen that were currently in the village.

"I wonder what this is about," he thought. "Pervy didn't tell me what she wanted he just had a smirk on his face."

Naruto's knock on the door was answered by a servant.

"She's been expecting you," he said as he let Naruto in. "Follow the trail of roses."

"Do you know what…"

"She just told me to let you in and take the night off," the servant explained. "She's currently in the bath and will answer any questions you may have shortly."

Naruto noticed a slight smirk on the servant's face as he left Naruto.

"What's with all these flowers and candles?" Naruto asked as he had begun following the trail of roses.

The trail eventually led him to a door with another trail from it to further down the hall.

"I guess this is my first stop," he said to himself.

He opened the door to find the Mizukage and things became instantly clear for him.

"I've been waiting for you," she said as she slowly, seductively got out.

He was at a lost for words at the site of her beauty, she amazed him so much that he didn't notice the towel she tossed at him until it landed on his head.

"A little help?" she asked playfully as he pulled the towel off.

Unable to disobey her, he helped her dry off which let him touch her without touching and it was driving him wild as his teenage hormones were working overtime.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look nervous."

"Wwwwhhhhooo me?" he asked nervously. "I'm fine."

"Good, because a nervous lover is a bad lover," she said as he gave him a kiss and a wink. "Lover."

She took him by the hand and led him out of the bath along the trail of flowers in the hall to her bedroom, she took her towel off and threw in his face again. He took it off to find her holding a bottle of scented oil in his face.

"What's this?"

"I think I need a massage," she told him with a seductive smile. "Unless that's a problem."

"I'm okay with it."

She laid down on the bed as he rubbed the oil in his hands.

"Toad oil ain't got shit on this," he thought as he began to rub her neck and back.

"Mmm, you're good at this, Naruto."

He worked down her back and began massaging her legs, particularly her inner thighs. Unknown to him, the feel of his hands on the skin near her vagina was giving her an orgasm.

"Oh, god," she whispered as she came. "Get up, Naruto."

They got out of bed and she undressed him when she got a pleasant surprise.

"It's good to be the Mizukage," she said at the site of his penis.

She stroked it a bit before sitting him on the bed, she stood in front of him and put one foot on the bed exposing her glistening pussy to him. She placed one hand on the back of his head.

"Lick me, Naruto," she moaned in anticipation.

Her juices flowed down her legs as he ate her out.

"He's obviously an amateur but he's certainly got an aptitude for this," she thought.

Naruto continued to lick her until she had another orgasm.

"Oh, yes, Naruto."

She pulled his head away from her as she got on all fours on the bed, he didn't need anymore guidance from this point on as he entered her from behind. He gave it to her for as long as he could before he came.

"I thought you weren't nervous," she said playfully.

"I'm not."

"Then why'd you come so fast?" she asked as she stroked his member with her hand. "It's okay, it looks like your ready again anyway."

She got on all fours again and exposed her ass to him, he immediately pushed his way in and began to thrust.

"Mm, harder, faster," she commanded.

He was soon pounding her ass as hard as he could, despite his inexperience, he was pleasuring her more than he knew.

"Naruto," she moaned.

He exploded and the feel of his warmth inside her gave her a third orgasm of the night.

"Naruto!" she screamed before falling to the bed.

He fell next to her and she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss, they just laid there for the night as he rubbed her pussy at her request.

"Man," was the only thing that Shikamaru could say after hearing that story. "That wasn't too troublesome."


	3. The Next Night At The Mizukage's

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Next Night at the Mizukage's**

"Did anything else happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Boy, did it."

Naruto was sent back to the Mizukage's house after another day of sparring with Gaara and Chojuro, the servant let him in and had that same smirk.

"Follow the roses, please," the servant said as he passed Naruto on the way out.

"He doesn't have to smirk at me like that," Naruto thought as he entered the house.

Naruto followed the roses, instead of leading him upstairs they lead him to the dinning room where he found the Mizukage laying on the table in her lingerie.

"What's up, why are you on the table like that?"

"I figured that after all that sparring, you might need something to eat for the energy you're going to need."

"What do you mean?"

"This underwear is edible."

"You mean edible as able to be eaten?"

"That's enough talking," she said as she beckoned him with her finger.

He sauntered over to her still unsure of how he was going to eat fabric.

"I guess I really want to learn how to fight a swordsman," he thought as she pulled him in for a deep sensual kiss. "I guess I could pretend its ramen instead of silk or satin or whatever the hell women wear on their good parts."

After breaking the kiss, he took a piece of her bra between his teeth and tore it off.

"Hey, this isn't fabric," he thought as he began chewing it. "It's good, too. Tastes like mango."

Naruto soon ate her bra and began sucking the residue from her breasts.

"There's more down there, you know," she told him with a wink.

He traveled down her body and started in on devouring her panties.

"Oh, Naruto," she moaned from the feel of his lips and tongue.

When he was done with the front, he turned her over and began eating the strings from her hips then buried his face in her ass as he went to after the thong. He lifted her to her knees to get a clear view of her pussy and ass then started to lick both areas.

"Good, he's starting to take the initiative," she thought as she moaned out loud.

He continued to pleasure her and she could feel her orgasm drawing close, she took a glass and put in under her to catch her juices as she came.

"Something to wash it down with?" she asked as she handed him the glass.

"Hell, I already licked her ass," he thought as he took the glass.

As he downed her juices she climbed off of the table so that she was bent over in front of him and spread her lips for him. He pulled his pants down and entered her.

"I have to admit, I've been waiting for this all day," she said as he thrusted oddly while struggling to get his jacket and shirt off.

Once fully undressed, he straightened out his stroke and began to give her what she needed properly.

"Yeah, that's good, Naruto. Now pull my hair."

He pulled her hair as she clutched the table as he the force he was pounding her with rocked the table and knocked things off of it until she came, she pushed him back from her so that she could lie back on the table so that he could finish. He put her legs on his shoulders and they went back to working it, he slid in and out of her until he could feel himself cumming.

"Aaah," he screamed.

Hearing that familiar roar told her that he was about to explode.

"Mm, that's right," she said as she took his member out of her and began to stroke it. "Give me all you've got."

He gave her a few blasts of his hot seed all over her stomach, he sat back in a chair as he felt spent while she scraped his cum up with her hand.

"You know what I just realized," she asked as she licked his cum off of her fingers.

"What?" he asked with his head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath.

She regained his attention as he felt her hand stoking his member again, he looked down to find her smiling at him.

"This is the second time you've eaten me and I haven't sucked you off yet, please excuse my manners."

She took him into her mouth and began to suck his member while rubbing his balls.

"Damn, I taste good," she thought as she tasted her juices on him.

She took his hand and placed it behind her head.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"You've never gotten a blowjob?"

"No."

"Guide me and let me know what feels good to you," she said with a warm smile before going back to pleasuring him.

Being the first time he had sex, he didn't know but her skills were top notch as he watched the top of her head bob up and down, her lips slid up and down his length while her tongue worked his tip. Hearing his breathing increase, she sped up until he exploded in her mouth. He relaxed in the chair after expending his load while she swallowed.

"Don't get lazy," she said as she continued stroking his member.

"Can we, at least go upstairs?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she stood up with his member still in hand.

She led him upstairs by his penis where they spent the rest of the night making love.

"Wow, man," Choji said after joining them in the middle of the first story. "A kage? That's crazy. Hey, I just thought about something."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She let you spar with some of her shinobi and Lord Jiraiya sent you to have sex with her as payment."

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto realized. "What does that make me? God, what does that make him? He's my pimp, he's my pimp and pimped his bitch student out to the highest bidder."

"How troublesome."

"Not really," Naruto said. "That shit awesome until I chaffed."

"Chaffed?" Shikamaru asked.

"That a different story for a different time, but I've gotta get back to Hinata."

"Hinata?" Choji asked. "Oh, so she told you?"

"Yeah, speaking of telling, this story ends here. I just wanted to get it off of my chest."

"Right."

"Got it."

Naruto went back over to Hinata to find her eating ramen.

"I see why you're so strong," he said as he watched them bring her another bowl. "I didn't think anyone ate this stuff like I do."

"Uh, I knew that you liked ramen, so I started to make it at home," she admitted.

"Really? Before I started liking ramen, I only ate because it was the only thing I could afford."

"So, you went to train on a mountain, I heard?" she asked.

"Yeah, check this out."

Naruto absorbed some natural chakra and went into Sage Mode.

"What happened to you eyes?"

"It's called Sage Mode," he explained. "Gaara and I learned it from the toads on Mt. Myobokuzan."

"What does it do?"

"It minimizes damage, increases my speed, strength, and agility," Naruto demonstrated as he leapt into the air and did a perfect split.

"That was nice, Naruto. I'm pretty flexible too."

"Show me."

Hinata stood up and perform a standing side kick, Naruto marveled as her legs were split completely apart almost in a straight line.

"What do you think, Naruto?"

"Huh? What? Oh, nice."

"Dad, your nose is bleeding into the ramen," Ayame yelled.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Naruto asked.

They spent the rest of the day together and Naruto walked her back to the Hyuuga Estate.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry, Gaara gets out tomorrow and the hokage has a special request for us, but I'd love to see you when I get back."

"Okay," she said as she snuck a kiss again. "Bye."

"Uh-uh," Naruto said as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply.

She was surprised at first but relaxed and began returning the kiss, after a few minutes of making out they had to say their goodbyes again.

"Bye, Naruto."

"Bye," he said as he gave her butt a squeeze.

The feel of his hand on her butt and the look in his eyes mad her blush, they parted ways as he headed to his apartment where he indulged in his new favorite pastime.

"Where's that smoke coming from?" somebody asked as they passed. "And what's that smell?"

"I don't know, but its 4:20 somewhere. I know that."

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said as he entered his chamber.

"Yes, what is it Kabuto?"

"This video…"

"Is it a new one of Sasuke bathing from our hidden camera?" Orochimaru asked more excitedly than usual.

"No, it's been brought here by what seemed to be one of Lord Jiraiya's toads."

"Well, put it in and we'll cuddle on my couch as we watch it."

Kabuto put the tape in and joined Orochimaru on his couch, the video came on as they held each other.

"MESSAGE FROM THE SONS OF THE FOURTH" appeared on the screen.

"The greatest one two punch in the shinobi world," Jiraiya shouted. "We got it, if the left hand don't knock you out, the right one will. Orochimaru, you think you're so smart, well you're not 'cuz Lord Jiraiya's the genius. After Nine-Tails-san softens you up, Gaara's gonna swing into action and you're gonna be in a lotta trouble 'cuz where bringing that Otokage title to where it belongs."

"Exactly," Naruto said with a smile. "Orochimaru, it's time you recognized what's goin' on here. Na-ru-to is comin' to kick your ass."

"The Leaf's beaten you before!" Jiraiya shouted.

"And we beat you again and this time, we're going to beat you again "cuz this time were going to bring that Otokage title here, _here_" Naruto emphasized the second here and pointed to himself. "Where it belongs."

Naruto turns to Gaara and put his hand on his shoulder.

"'Cuz Gaara, remember what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine too," Naruto's words made Gaara grab him by the collar. "Hey, man, we can split it right down the middle brother, 60-40, 70-30, however you want it 'cuz we're a team like that."

"We're coming to beat you bad," Jiraiya said as he got in between his students.

"Beat him bad?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to beat you so bad, Orochimaru, I'm going to black both your eyes…"

Naruto realized what he said and thought about the rings around Gaara's eyes from his lack of sleep.

"Sorry, Gaara." Naruto apologized. "Hey, let's do that one again. Orochimaru, you've got Na-ru-to to worry about. I'm gonna beat you like a dirty old man…"

Naruto again realized that he insulted someone.

"Sorry, Pervy," Naruto said as Gaara patted Jiraiya on the shoulder

"Roll it again," Jiraiya said.

Naruto gave it some thought and found something to say.

"Okay, Orochimaru, Naruto Uzumaki is coming to kick your ass. I'm not only going to soften up, I'm gonna…" Naruto stopped to check both and Jiraiya. "I'm gonna knock your head off. Was that okay?"

Gaara answers with a nods and holds up one finger and the video goes off.

"What do you think, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as he got up to turn the video off.

"Hmm, it's nothing to worry about," Orochimaru said calmly. "Now, do you have the lubricant ready?"

"Yeah," a voice said. "Because my foot's going to need it when I put it up your ass."

"Who's there?" Orochimaru asked.

Out stepped Naruto with a scroll in his hand.

"I'll take care of this," Kabuto said as he attacked Naruto.

To his surprise, Jiraiya grabbed Kabuto and kept him from interrupting.

"Hmm, don't worry, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "I'll handle them myself."

Orochimaru's head extended towards Naruto as he charged, Naruto dodged Orochimaru's attack with a quick forward roll on the ground. He sprang from the ground roll and kicked Orochimaru in the chest with both feet knocking him down. Orochimaru regained his composure and got back to his feet, he looked at Naruto who just smiled at him and gestured to himself as he did in his videos.

"Hmm, it seems as if Jiraiya's made good on making the Nine Tailed brat a true shinobi," Orochimaru said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, I'm the Awesome Kage," Naruto said.

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO EATS STEAK FOR EVERY SINGLE MEAL, MOST TIME HE FORGETS TO KILL THE COW. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW EXCEPT FOR THE DEFINITION OF MERCY. AZRALEAN WHO WAS ONCE IN A KNIFE FIGHT AND THE KNIFE LOST, VALLAVARAYAN WHO ACTUALLY AFFECTS THE WORLD ECONOMY WHEN HE PLAYS MONOPOLY, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO, WHILE MOST PEOPLE FEAR THE REAPER, CONSIDERS HIM A PROMISING ROOKIE AND ROSE TIGER WHO TAKES IT PERSONAL WHEN YOU SAY "NO ONE'S PERFECT."**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


	4. She's Not My Girlfriend

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**She's Not My Girlfriend**

Orochimaru and Naruto's battle in his lair became so intense that it broke outside.

"You've made him strong," Kabuto said as he was still being held in check by Jiraiya.

"And he's not even at full strength, baby," Jiraiya proudly said of his protégé.

They watched as Naruto slammed Orochimaru into a tree, and then rammed his shoulder into his stomach three times causing blood to flow from Orochimaru's mouth. He did a back flip to gain some distance then charged shoulder first one last time.

"Summoning Jutsu: Triple Roshomon."

Naruto's had to retreat as three giant gates appeared before him and Orochimaru and interrupted his attack.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto thought with his scroll still in his mouth.

He didn't have long to think as Orochimaru appeared behind him and grabbed him by the head.

"I grow tired of this," he said before taking Naruto and ramming his head through each gate.

Naruto fell to the ground groggy.

"I never thought Orochimaru could get this hardcore," he thought as he took the scroll from his mouth. "Nine Tailed Shield Summoning."

As Orochimaru was closing in on Naruto, a metal shield like object is thrown at him. He catches it instinctively and sees Naruto's spiral crest on it, what he doesn't see is Naruto performing a jumping spinning back kick that drove the shield into his face knocking him back to the ground. Naruto went to continue their fight when a figure appeared between him and Orochimaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked when he realized it was Sasuke. "Can't you see I'm trying to save you from being molested again?"

Sasuke just glared at him as he collected Orochimaru and disappeared with him.

"Pussy."

"Sorry, but it looks like we have to go," Kabuto said as he disappeared.

Naruto rejoined his mentor and partner.

"Well, what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We'll head back to the Leaf Village while I track him down," Jiraiya said.

As they entered the village, Naruto once again ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Shikamaru said. "How did things end between you and the Mizukage?"

The sun hits Naruto's eyes and wake him up the next morning after a night with the Mizukage, he looks down to find her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Her grip tightens as he tried to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her sleep.

"We're leaving today, remember?

"Well, they know where you are," she said. "Let them come get you."

"Oh, all right."

They layed their in bed holding each other for the next hour or so when she got sat up.

"How about I cook you breakfast before you leave?"

"Sure, I didn't know you cooked."

"I wasn't always a kage you know."

They went to the kitchen and she made him a nice breakfast that they fed each other and he had to admit that he was enjoy more than the sex she was having with her, he was beginning to enjoy being with her until Jiraiya and Gaara came to get him. She watched in her room as he put the rest of his clothes on and gave him a kiss.

"I l…" she said before catching herself.

"What?"

"I'll miss you," she said as they hugged each other.

After hearing Naruto describe his last encounter with the Mizukage, Shikamaru drew a conclusion.

"Thought so, you two are dating."

"What?" Naruto asked not believing him. "No, we're not."

"No? Then where'd you get your new clothes from?" Shikamaru asked. "I've been to all of the clothing stores here with Temari and I've never seen it."

"The Mizukage bought it for me after my old one got torn up when we were sparring with Chojuro."

"So she just bought it for you out of the kindness of her heart?"

"Well, it was an excuse for her to see me naked in the dressing room."

"Dude, she was marking her territory. You want to know how much shit Temari's bought me?"

"She didn't tell me she was an Inuzuka," Naruto said misunderstanding.

"No, what I mean is that woman buy gifts for their boyfriends to let other women know who he belongs to." Shikamaru explained.

"Uh-uh, man, I was just the new cock on the block."

"Well, let's take a survey," Shikamaru suggested.

"Let's," Naruto said sure of himself.

They went to Jiraiya who was coming out of the hokage tower with Gaara.

"Hey, Pervy," Naruto said. "Would you please tell Shikamaru that I wasn't dating the Mizukage?"

"You weren't?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, we were just fucking," Naruto explained.

"The first two days, yeah, but when she started buying you shit and there was that moonlight stroll you two took."

"So, what?"

"Okay, that ain't working for you, huh?"

"No."

"Let me ask you this, did you fuck her in the ass or anything like that?"

"I'm glad I didn't tell Shikamaru that part," Naruto thought. "I'm not telling you."

"See, there ya' go."

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't feel anything for her, you wouldn't have cared about telling me that."

"Whatever," Naruto said. "What do you think, Gaara?"

Gaara only replied by holding up one finger.

"What do you mean? We aren't dating." Naruto said as he and Jiraiya understood while Shikamaru was confused. "What I need is a woman's perspective. Come on, Shikamaru."

They went inside to ask the nearest woman, Lady Tsunade.

"Okay," Naruto said to Shikamaru. "We don't want to embarrass her, she is a kage so don't mention her."

"Got it."

They walked in to find Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura.

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted. "I was just talking to Jiraiya, it's a shame that Orochimaru escaped."

"It's just unfinished business of mine," he said. "I have a question and I need a woman's opinion."

"What is it?"

"Okay, this friend of mine's been seeing this chick, right?"

"Right."

"First, it was just a physical thing."

"They were just fucking," Tsunade said. "I've been there."

"Well, suddenly, she starts doing things like buying clothes for me, I mean him and taking him on moonlit strolls and he doesn't want disrespect her by talking about the things that she may or may not have done. That doesn't mean anything, does it?"

"Yeah, they're in a relationship," the hokage said plainly.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"She bought you…"

"Him."

"Excuse me, she bought him clothes, marking her territory. She's taken him to places where they can be alone, meaning she wants him to herself and he respects her feelings and wishes which means he cares about her. I'd say they're in a relationship, that's how it started for Dan and me. Even though it sounds like he doesn't realize or want to acknowledge it," she said with knowing smile at him.

"Thanks," Naruto said before leaving with Shikamaru.

Once they were outside, Naruto still didn't believe it.

"Whatever you say, man," Shikamaru said. "There's something else I wanted to ask you, why doesn't Gaara ever speak?"

"Oh, that's because of the last time we fought."

Naruto and Gaara were training with Fukasaku and Shima on Mt. Myobukuzan, as training went on, Naruto became a more and more confident in his abilities to the point of cockiness. He was beginning to annoy Gaara to no end and he soon had enough of it as they ate.

"I'm tired of your fucking mouth," Gaara said.

"Well, if you're tired, you can either get in shape of make me shut up."

Gaara immediately took his gourd and headed outside followed by Naruto and Jiraiya with Fukasaku and Shima.

"I got an idea, Gaara," Naruto said with a smile.

"What's that?"

"How about a 'Loser Shuts The Fuck Up Match?'"

"You're on."

"I'll make sure it's right down the middle," Jiraiya said as they squared off.

Naruto moved first and threw a kick to his head that was blocked by the sand while Gaara shot in for a single leg takedown. He got on top of Naruto and punched him in the face a couple of times before getting up and pulling out a scroll.

"One Tail Shield Summon!"

A metal shield like the one Naruto used against Orochimaru appeared in his hand, he jump in the air and sat on it.

"One Tail Facebuster!"

The only thing Naruto saw was the shield with the word "love" as it was written on Gaara's forehead written on it as it drove down into his face, Naruto struggled to his feet only to have the shield thrown into his face with a loud clang knocking him back to the ground. Gaara rolled him over and sat on his back stretching his neck backwards causing Naruto great pain, Naruto fought through the pain and drew all of the strength he could and stood up with Gaara still on his back. He fell backwards and drove Gaara into the ground only to be caught by his sand while he continued to hold on to Naruto's neck. Thinking quickly, Naruto created a clone that ran up into one of the surrounding trees.

"Nine Tailed Frog Splash!" the clone shouted as he leapt into the air.

As he jumped, he contracted and expanded his body adding to the force as he came crashing down onto Naruto. Since he landed on Naruto and not directly on Gaara, the sand didn't block and the energy from the impact passed from Naruto to Naruto to Gaara which caused him to let go of Naruto's neck. Realizing that the sand wouldn't block, Naruto remained on top of Gaara as the clone moved out a few feet and came charging in, he rolled on the ground then sprung into the air landing on Naruto and Gaara again. Gaara struggled to his feet as Naruto took out his scroll.

"Nine Tailed Shield Summon!"

As Gaara got to his feet, Naruto threw his shield at him, the sand caught it but Naruto gave it a jumping spinning back kick that drove it and the sand into his face. Knocked out, he couldn't answer Jiraiya's ten count and awoke sometime later to find Naruto smiling at him. He tried to attack him but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Hey, it was right down the middle, daddy!"

"Look, Gaara, it doesn't make you bad for losing to Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "It just makes you the same as everyone else, don't worry about it."

"So, he can't speak?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, he can only communicate by holding up one finger for one tail."

"Well, how the hell do you know what he's talking about? For that matter, how do I know what he's talking about?"

"Hell, if I know. Have you seen Hinata?"

"Oh, I think she's at home, she was just at the training field with her teammates."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"You're not going to see her, are you?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "Why not?"

"I don't think your girlfriend will like it."

"Bye," Naruto said annoyed as he left Shikamaru laughing.

Hinata just got home after a hard day of training to find the house empty, feeling a little sticky from her sweat, she decided to take a bath. Naruto arrived at her house and knocked on the door, no one answered but he could hear the water running then being shut off. He knocked on the door again but Hinata didn't hear him as she was in her room taking her clothes off before heading into the bath. Naruto checked the door handle to find it left unlocked.

"Well, they are shinobi in their own village," he thought. "They probably have no reason to worry about it being unlocked."

He went in and looked around for Hinata until he heard her humming down the hallway, he walked toward the door where he could hear that she was behind and opened the door startling her.

"Naruto?" she said in surprise while he just stared at her naked body.

After the surprise left her, she continued to bathe a he watched, the look in his eyes as he watched her was turning her on as she cleaned herself. When finished she dried off and went to her room as he followed.

"You have an amazing body," he said.

"I do?" she asked with a blush on her face.

"Yeah."

"Um, Naruto?"

"What is it?"

"Uh, there's something I…" her nervousness came back as she began stuttering.

"What'd I tell you about that nervous stuff?" he asked.

She did the only thing she could think of to get her point across, she kissed him on the lips and pulled the covers back on her bed.

"Oh," he said as he got the picture. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about this since you left."

"You're sure?"

She nodded and he lifted her up bridal style and layed her on the bed as he kissed her, he traveled down her body and started to lick her pussy like the Mizukage taught him. The pleasure took her by surprise and she clutched her sheets trying to ease her tension, after she was left wet and quivering, he slid into her until he met her barrier and waited for her to get used to him. When she was ready, he began to make love to her slowly making sure to take care of her for her first time while their lips where intertwined. She moaned his named louder and louder as he began to speed up until she screamed his name from her first orgasm, she tightened around him when she got her release making him explode inside of her. The layed still in bed holding each other so much so that Naruto accidentally went into Sage Mode, what they didn't know was that Hiashi had come home and heard her yell his name and deduced what had happened. He stormed to her room and opened the door to find them in bed.

"Oh, fuck," was the only thing Naruto could say as he saw the enraged Hiashi.

Naruto was so surprised that he couldn't move as Hiashi attacked, he was angry enough that he beat Naruto with his fists instead of the Gentle Fist as Hinata begged him to stop.

"Father, no," she cried.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt me," Naruto assured her. "I'm in Sage Mode."

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto!" Hiashi said as he handed Naruto his ass.

The next day, Hinata walked as best she could to Naruto apartment when she saw smoke and smelled a weird smell coming from his house.

"That smell and that smoke's back," one of the villagers said.

"It's 4:20 again, baby," another villager said.

She knocked on the door and he answered the door.

"Hello, Naruto, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're all red and puffy."

"Oh, that's nothing. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

They went to Ichiraku to eat and Teuchi recognized the smell coming from Naruto and only had one thought.

"Hey, Naruto, you got anymore?" he asked as he tried to make sure Ayame couldn't hear.

"Talk to me later."

While he and Hinata ate happily, Shikamaru came with some news.

"Hey, guess, who coming to visit the village?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Who?"

"The Mizukage."

"Oh, fuck!"

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO DOESN'T GO AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, HE GOES AT THE SPEED OF RAVERCOZY. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO'S SWEAT BURNED A WHOLE IN CONCRETE. AZRALEAN WHO SPLIT THE ATOM WITH HIS BARE HANDS, VALLAVARAYAN WHO, DESPITE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TOLD, CAN TUNE A FISH, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO DOESN'T OPEN A CAN OF WHUP ASS BECAUSE HIS IS HOMEMADE, ZENTARY WHO TELLS THE SUN TO GET TO THE HORIZON WHEN HE'S READY TO WAKE UP AND ROSE TIGER WHO IS NOT ONLY A NOUN, SHE'S A VERB.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**

**LOOKS LIKE I WAS ABLE TO SQUEEZE ANOTHER ONE IN BUT TODAY IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY, HOPEFULLY SATURDAY.**


	5. Brand New Otokage

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Brand New Otokage**

Hinata watched as Naruto's face went deathly pale.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Uh, nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, I just need to talk to Shikamaru here for a few seconds."

He pulled Shikamaru to the side so that Hinata couldn't hear.

"When's she coming?"

"Tomorrow," Shikamaru snickering.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen you squirm like this. Especially for someone who's not dating her."

"Would you keep it down?" Naruto snapped causing Shikamaru to full out laugh.

"Calm down, man. I mean, it's not like you and Hinata have done anything, right?"

Naruto's face went pale again and told Shikamaru more than words could've.

"I thought she was walking funny today," Shikamaru said laughing. "Look, I'll try to run interference for you or something."

Shikamaru didn't need to as Jiraiya and Gaara found Naruto.

"I've tracked him down, let's go."

Orochimaru was in his lair healing from his injuries after fighting Naruto when Kabuto came in with another video.

"Another one, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said as he put the video in.

As usual, the words "Message From The Sons Of The Fourths," sprawled across the screen.

"Hey, everybody," Naruto said. "It's that time again, time to put Naruto Uzumaki's face on the screen again."

Gaara grabs Naruto's arm in response to being left out.

"Well, I am the main character, Gaara," Naruto explained causing Gaara to let him go. "Now, I'm coming for my rematch with Orochimaru. I don't know about you guys but I'm excited."

"I'm REAL excited," Jiraiya shouted. "Here's what I'm excited about, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Orochimaru. The Great Toad Sage of Mt. Myobukuzan has already cleared a place of on his mantle for that Otokage hat because after Nine Tail-san softens you up, Gaara's gonna come in and he's so suicidal that he's gonna take you out in six minutes and fourteen seconds."

"Right," Naruto said. "Cuz Gaara, when you kill Orochimaru and _we_ have that Otokage title I'm going have a lotta pride with that, I'm gonna defend it like it's my own. I mean, if I was the head of a village, I'd let you tell your friends that you were the head of the village too. But there's a good chance that the Otokage title could be coming home with me, I mean, alls I gotta do is kill Orochimaru."

"We're gonna soften you up," Jiraiya shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going to soften him up," Naruto agreed. "But you know, Orochimaru, there's a lot of important people in the Five Great Shinobi Villages that are predicting that you'll actually go down this time, which kinda surprises me because most people in the Five Great Shinobi Villages are complete idiots. No offense, Gaara."

Gaara looks at Jiraiya confused and Jiraiya looks backs as if to say "I don't know."

"Now, I'm not saying that you aren't good," Naruto said with seriousness on his face. "I mean, come on, you're a Sannin, you're Orochimaru but one thing you have to keep in consideration is that there's a lot of momentum pushing Naruto Uzumaki into this fight, the key word is 'push.'"

"That's right!" Jiraiya shouted. "Push 'em, baby."

"Naruto Uzumaki is going to beat you the dirty old man you are," Naruto immediately realized that he may have just insulted Jiraiya. "Sorry, Pervy. It's not like dirty old men are freaks, no offense, Gaara."

Insulted, Gaara grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Hey, come on, some of my best friends are freaks," Naruto said to calm him down.

It didn't work as Gaara grabbed his collar with his other hand and tightened his grip.

"My very best friends a freak. Know what? Give me a high five, Gaara," Naruto said with his hand in the air.

Gaara goes to slap him five but Naruto quickly pulled his hand down and began speaking to the camera again.

"It's all about timing and Naruto Uzumaki's timing is on, Orochimaru. Naruto Uzumaki's time is now."

Naruto puts his hand back in the air for Gaara to give him a high five but quickly brings it back down to smile at the camera.

"I think we'd better leave now, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said as the tape went off.

"Hmm, it doesn't matter," Orochimaru said as he stood up. "My wounds have healed fully."

"But would it be wise to take them both on with the power they've achieved?"

"Hmm, it seems as if you need a demonstration of my power," Orochimaru said with a lecherous smile. "Get the lubricant ready."

"Right away, sir."

Kabuto didn't realize how safe he was from Naruto & Gaara as they were slowly making their way to his hideout due to Naruto taking his time.

"Hey, guys, don't you think that we should like talk this out with Orochimaru?" Naruto said. "I mean, he used to be one of us after all."

"What's wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing, I just think that a better way of going about this is to have a nice long conversation, may a few days to hash this out."

"What?"

Gaara tapped Jiraiya on the shoulder to get his attention, when Jiraiya looked, Gaara held up one finger.

"Oh, that's why he's acting all funny," Jiraiya said realizing. "I'd have thought that you wanted the Mizukage around since you two are dating now."

"We're not dating," Naruto said.

"Then why are you acting so funny?"

Gaara holds up another finger.

"You and the Hyuuga girl?" Jiraiya asked surprised. "She's nice looking but I'm guessing that you don't want them to run into each other, at least, not while you're around."

"Exactly," Naruto said.

"Well, all of that's good but we've got a job to do."

"Oh, damn it," Naruto said in disappointment.

Kabuto was leaving Orochimaru's chamber after, after Orochimaru proved his strength to him.

"God, I hate having to do this," Kabuto thought to himself as he limped out of the chamber.

Orochimaru rolled in his bed to find Jiraiya starting at him with Naruto & Gaara.

"I'm so glad we missed that," Naruto said as he took his shield and smashed him in the head with it.

Orochimaru rolled out of the bed and got up holding his head in pain, Naruto didn't let up and smashed him in the head again knocking him out of the chamber and into the hall way. Orochimaru took off down the hall and Naruto gave chase with his shield as Gaara and Jiraiya languidly followed. Naruto followed his prey into a large room where Orochimaru stood waiting for him, he looked at Orochimaru who was smiling at him with his Kusunagi sword in his hand.

"You may be the target of this mission but I am the mission, I'm Na-ru-to," Naruto said with a smile as he gestured to himself with each syllable of his name.

They began their battle as Orochimaru attacked him with the sword as Naruto ducked and dodged each swing and thrust, Naruto then swept his legs from underneath him and went to punch him on the ground but had to avoid an upward thrust from his sword. Orochimaru planted his sword in the ground to perform some hand signs.

"Snake Nest Jutsu!"

Naruto jumped up onto a wall to avoid the poisonous snakes that crawled around on the floor, he then used his shield to block Orochimaru as she stretched his neck and tongue out to attack with his sword.

"I've gotta think of something," he thought as Orochimaru attacked him.

He didn't have a chance as Orochimaru grabbed him by the ankle with his tongue and dragged him down off of the wall and watched while he screamed as the snakes bit him and gave him their venom over and over again.

"Well, that's the end of that," he thought as he went to leave the room.

He opened the door to find a blue ball of spinning chakra being tossed at him, he caught it on sheer instinct only to have it be driven into his face by a jumping spinning back kick from Naruto. The force sent him spinning in the air into the wall, leaving him seemingly dead as the snakes disappeared. Knowing not to take him lightly, Naruto checked his body as Jiraiya and Gaara finally caught up to him.

"Looks like I'm the new Otokage," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked up to his partner and mentor.

Gaara pushed him hard in the chest.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Gaara simply held up one finger to state his case.

"I know you were supposed to kill him," Naruto said. "But I can't help it if I'm Naruto Uzumaki and he's not, so what's next?"

Before Jiraiya could speak, Gaara held up one finger.

"You wanna go back to the Leaf Village?" Jiraiya asked.

Gaara only nodded as he looked at Naruto.

"What for?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know.

Gaara answered by holding up one finger again.

"You didn't forget to do anything," Naruto said angrily. "You know damn well you just want to go back to get me in trouble."

"We were going back anyway," Jiraiya said. "We weren't even targeting Orochimaru, this was a special request of Tsunade's and we have to report back."

As they left, Orochimaru's body began to regenerate itself as Kabuto approached him and killed him.

"I don't think so," Kabuto said. "As Naruto said in that video, my time is now."

Being his assistant for so long, he knew exactly how to put Orochimaru down for good. Fortunately for Naruto, it was night when they entered the village and Naruto decided to part with Jiraiya and Gaara to sneak home.

"Good," he thought as he traveled stealthily through the village. "If I can lie low for a while until we leave, I'll be okay."

Naruto soon reached his apartment and breathed a sigh of relief before opening the door, what awaited him surprised him a great deal. What he found was the Mizukage lying nude in his bed.

"Oh, fuck," he thought to himself.

"Close the door, that draft doesn't feel too good when you're naked."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I'm officially here to discuss a joint defense of the jinchuuriki with the hokage while you, Lord Jiraiya, and Gaara of the Desert strike them down," she explained as she walked up to him.

"And unofficially?" he asked.

She simply responded by sticking her hand down her pants and kissing him on the lips while she stroked his member. Any sense of inhibition he had went out of the window from the feel of her soft hands on his manhood and he began to return the kiss as she began to pull him towards the bed. She pushed him back onto it and kneeled into the bed, he took his shirt off as she slid off his pants and underwear to start sucking him off.

"It's been so long since I've tasted this thing," she thought as her juices began flowing just from giving him head.

He ran his fingers through her hair as her lips slid up and down his length, she was deeply enjoying being with Naruto after so long.

"Oh, yes, Naruto," she said as she stroked him and placed on of his hands on one of her breasts. "Touch me."

She took that same hand and rubbed her pussy with it letting her juices run all over it, unable to wait any longer she got on top of him and slid down his length. He watched her breasts as the bounced up and down as she rode him like a stallion, he could see the bliss on her face as they made love like they had when he visited her in her home. She rode him faster and faster until her walls tightened around him as she came, he shot his load off inside of her as she fell to his side with sweat glistening on their bodies.

"You know what I love about you?" she asked him out of breath.

"What?" he asked back also trying to catch his breath.

"You're all mine," she said with a kiss.

Before the sun rose the next day, she snuck out of his apartment after one last romp and left him with a kiss on the lips.

"Finally, I get to rest," he said as he fell into a sex coma.

He woke up well into the afternoon to a knock at his door, he got up to find Hinata on the other side.

"Hello, Naruto," she said giving him a kiss on the lips. "What's that taste on your lips?"

"Oh, uh, I just woke up."

"Oh, I came to see if you'd like to get something to eat."

"No point in hiding anymore, she knows I'm here," he thought. "Sure, why not? Let me put on some clothes."

He got dressed and they headed out for some ramen at Ichiraku, after eating, they walked around the village spending time with each other until they were spotted by Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto," she called to get his attention.

He turned around and froze in fear of the site in front of him.

"You know the Mizukage, don't you?"

The kage and their handlers, which included Shikamaru who was snickering at the look on Naruto's face, approached them while the Mizukage had a smile on her face that hid her true thoughts seeing Naruto with Hinata hugged up on him.

"I'm going to kill someone."

Naruto, on the other hand, had only one thought in his head.

"Oh, fuck."

**NO SHOUT OUTS OR ANY SHOWING OF GRATITUDE TODAY. LOOK FOR THE NEW CHAPTER OF FUTURE HEROES NEXT GENERATION THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW. I KNOW THAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE UP TOMORROW BUT THERE'S SOMETHING I MUST DO. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE EVER SEEN THAT ANIME "NOW AND THEN HERE AND THERE" BUT I CAUGHT IT LAST NIGHT ON SYFY'S ANI-MONDAY BLOCK AND THAT IS SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE KIDS, ESPECIALLY SARA WHO WAS RAPED. IT FUCKED WITH ME SO BAD THAT I HAD TO READ THE SPOILERS TO SEE IF SHE GETS OUT OKAY. I'M NOT GOING TO RUIN IT FOR YOU BUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME AN ANIMATED SHOW, OR ANY SHOW FOR THAT MATTER, REALLY PISSED ME OFF. I CAN'T ABIDE CRUELTY TO CHILDREN AND I DAMN SURE CAN'T ABIDE RAPE(DON'T SAY ANY THING ABOUT NARUTO'S SITUATION WITH THE QUEENS OF SOUND) SO I'M GOING TO WRITE A ONE SHOT WHERE SOME OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS, SOME OF MY FRIENDS ON THIS SITE AND I GO TO HELIWOOD(SETTING OF THE SHOW) AND CLEAN HOUSE. I WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE ON IF I DON'T, LOOK FOR IT TOMORROW ON THIS SITE UNDER "NOW AND THEN HERE AND THERE" IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**


	6. Bipolar Beauty

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 5 Slime Women**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors clashed with the Slime Women tooth and nail, the battle was wearing the Authors out.**

"**We can't keep doing this," ravercozy said.**

"**What the hell do they even want?" lulamaemobster asked.**

"**You know what we want," one of the slime women said.**

**She slowly approached Morristofoxes and rubbed him chest sensually.**

"**Oh," the Ultimate Authors said in unison as they realized what they wanted.**

"**Why the hell didn't you say so?" Kage Bijuu asked.**

"**We're sado-masochist," one of them said. "We don't get started without a bit of pain."**

"**Well, it's time for the pleasure," Uzumakie said.**

"**You girls wanna see my Ultimate Author pen with the white ink?" Blame Truth asked making them laugh.**

"**It's all good, baby," Adngo417. "It's all good."**

**They took the Slime Women inside their base and gave them what they came for, they left satisfied as the Authors finally got the rest they were looking for.**

"**You know what I love about Slime Women?" Chewie Cookies asked.**

"**What?"**

"**They're so lubricated."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Bipolar Beauty**

"It's good to see you again, Naruto," the Mizukage said still masking her rage.

Naruto had begun shifting nervously as he tried to figure out what to do in this situation.

"I can't run," he thought. "That'll just be weird."

"What wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked sensing his discomfort in the situation.

Trying to relieve him, she pulled him closer to her but this just made him a bit more uncomfortable as he could tell the Mizukage was growing more furious beneath her calm façade.

"N, nothing," he stuttered. "It's an honor to meet you again, Lady Mizukage."

Naruto bowed to her respectfully.

"I've heard that you're the new Otokage," the Mizukage said. "Are you sure you're up to the task of being a kage?"

"No biggie," he said trying not to buckle under the pressure.

"It seems like you're moving up in the shinobi world," she said still masking her rage. "I look forward to future dealings with shinobi of yours and Gaara's stature."

They bowed to each other as she and Tsunade continued around the village, Shikamaru stopped and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry, man," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Naruto just stood in silence as he could still feel the rage the Mizukage was permeating.

"Why is he sorry?" Hinata asked as Shikamaru left.

"Nothing, no reason," Naruto said. "Let's keep moving."

As Naruto was spending the day with Hinata, Kabuto was spending his time a different way. He went to another of Orochimaru's hideouts to meet up with someone, he came to a door and opened it to find Sasuke with a nude Karin riding him.

"Don't you knock?" she asked not bothering to stop. "Oh, Sasuke."

"It appears that we won't have to wait as long as we thought," Kabuto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked pushing Karin off of him.

"Hey, I'm not done yet," she said in protest.

"Naruto's killed Orochimaru," Kabuto said. "Actually, I killed him after Naruto weakened him."

"You killed him?" a confused Karin asked as she rubbed herself and stroked Sasuke. "Thought you two were, I mean, I walked in on you two. You were giving it to him pretty good."

"I hated every time that freak put his hands on me," Kabuto said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Just finish up, we have to find the other two."

When Sasuke and Karin finished, they left with Kabuto in search of the next to join their band. Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were still spending time together, partly was out of enjoying her company and the fear he had knowing Mizukage would be waiting at his apartment. Unfortunately for Naruto, night was setting in.

"It's time I head home, Naruto," she said.

"So soon?"

"Yes, our team has a mission tomorrow and I have to get to bed early."

"Well, I'll walk you," he said still trying to stall for time.

He walked her to her home, holding hands and sharing kisses along the way. When he got to the door, she found herself unable to go in as they locked lips.

"Good," he thought, "At least I can by myself a few minutes. Damn, she's a good kisser."

"He seems to enjoy kissing me," she thought. "I guess practicing with my shadow clone has paid off."

Their kiss was interrupted by some one pulling them apart and punching Naruto square in the chest dropping him to the ground, without seeing his attacker, he knew exactly who it was.

"Good evening, Lord Hiashi," Naruto said weakly through his coughs.

"Evening, Naruto," he said. "Congratulations on defeating Orochimaru, it's been a long time coming for someone to bring him down."

"You're too kind, Lord Hiashi," Naruto said stronger as he caught his breath. "I only do what needs to be done."

"Well, it seems as if you're fast becoming one of the top shinobi in the world," Hiashi said. "I'm confident that you'll earn the right to spend time with my daughter soon. Let's go, Hinata."

"Yes, father," she said following him. "Good night, Naruto."

"Good night," he said getting back to his feet.

She wanted to kiss him one last time but due to an agreement between the three of them, she refrained as she didn't want to cause him anymore punishment from her father. It was after Hiashi had finished beating Naruto when he found him with his daughter that Naruto sat with Hiashi in his study.

"I trust you're alright after that minor talking to I gave you," Hiashi said flatly.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi," Naruto said. "The fox is healing me."

"Good, now, you have deflowered my daughter and all of my instincts are to keep the two of you away but I don't really like the idea of the first man to be with my daughter not being in her life so I'll allow you two to see each other."

"Great," Naruto said earning a glare from Hiashi. "Sorry."

"But, I'll have to have another word with you if I ever catch you two doing anything I don't agree with."

"Thank you, Lord Hiashi," Naruto said respectfully.

"Who knows, you may prove yourself worthy of her in time."

Naruto left the Hyuuga compound still rubbing his pained chest.

"Man, he's lucky I like his daughter," Naruto said to himself. "I'd seriously fuck him up otherwise."

On the way back, he tried to find anyway he could to put off going back to his apartment but couldn't.

"Guess it's time to face the music," he said to himself.

He went to his apartment and took a deep breath before opening the door, as soon he went to put the key into the lock, the door opened and a hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat. The hand pulled him inside and slamming the door, the hand belonged to the Mizukage as she strangled him against the doors.

"Where the hell are the ANBU when you need them?" he thought.

"Who the hell was that?!" she asked with rage in her eyes.

"How can I tell you if I can't talk?" he struggle to say.

"Figure it out, now, tell me!"

"You're killing me, literally," he said.

"Good," she said.

"If you kill me, there'll be a war."

"I don't care."

He could see how irrational she was and decided to take another approach as he began to stroke her arm softly.

"Come on, baby," he said as sweetly as he could. "Don't be like that."

His plan was working as he could see her eyes becoming more calm and her grip loosened, he turned it up and closed the distance between the two of them and put his arms around her waist. She took it from there and started kissing him furiously.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said between kisses. "I get like this sometimes, I don't know why."

"It's okay," he said.

"It's just that when I saw you with her, I got so angry."

The thought of Hinata stayed in her mind and got to her again.

"You with her," she thought as she grabbed him by the neck again.

Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed her butt and kissed her passionately calming her down once again. Knowing he had to take drastic measures to avoid getting seriously hurt, he lifted her up and laid her down on his bed. They took each other's clothes off and he immediately began to lick her pussy, she moaned and fidgeted in the bed as she enjoyed his tongue.

"Yes, Naruto," she said. "Just like that."

"I gotta keep her mind off of me and Hinata," he thought as he pleasured her.

She couldn't wait any long and had to feel him inside of her.

"I need you now, Naruto," she said pulling him up.

He climbed on top of her and started to pound her like she liked for him to do, his nervousness in the situation caused him to cum earlier than he planned on.

"I'm cumming!"

"That's it, Naruto," she said. "Give me all you got."

"Aaah," he grunted as he exploded within her.

He fell on top her trying to catch his breath.

"I needed that after seeing you and her," she said. "Seeing you and her…you and her."

Once again angry, she turned him over and pinned him down to the bed letting him see the anger in her eyes. Knowing what was good for him, he immediately regained his erection and slid back into her making her smile.

"Oh, that's nice," she said.

"I'm going to have to turn this up a notch," he thought as he created two clones.

One clone got into bed and entered her asshole while she began to suck the other one off, the three Narutos were working her over hard and intensely.

"This is heaven," she thought as she got her holes filled by Naruto.

After about an hour, Naruto finally came in all three of her wholes after she came several times. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up and came back to lay in bed with him.

"Be honest with me, Naruto, who is she to you?"

"Oh, crap," he thought.

"Don't worry," she said sensing his anxiety. "I feel way too good, to flip. So, who is she?"

"Uh…"

He was torn as his concerns switched from her hurting him physically to him hurting her emotionally.

"…she's a friend of mine," he said.

"Is she a _girlfriend?_" she asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Why not? I mean, she's your age," the Mizukage said showing some insecurity.

"Girl, quit, you know it's me and you," Naruto said smiling at her. "Besides, older chicks rock."

Hearing Naruto's sweet words made her happy, she gave him a kiss and lied down with him for the night.

"Good, now rub my ass until I got to sleep."

They lied in bed with him massaging her ass until they both fell asleep, the Mizukage woke up before sunrise and got out of bed to get dressed.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as she inadvertently woke him.

"I have to get back before they realize I'm missing," she said.

"Why didn't you just leave a clone?"

"I did but we aren't all blessed with super chakra, or stamina," she said with a wink. "I'm getting close to running out the chakra to maintain it."

She couldn't help making out with him one last time before leaving, Hinata was leaving on her mission with Kiba and Shino. She trailed behind them slightly so she could activate her Byakugan and check on Naruto one last time without them noticing, what she saw shook her to the core.

"Uh, Kiba, Shino?"

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"There's something I have to take care off, I'll catch up with you,"

Before they could say anything, she left and they had no choice but to leave for the mission. She got to his house after the Mizukage had left, and knocked on his door. As soon as he opened, she kicked him directly in the groin dropping him to his knees.

"I didn't do anything to Hinata," he said before looking up. "Hinata?"

He was surprised as he was expecting to find her father.

"I thought you guys used the _Gentle_ Fist," he said. "Why'd you kick me?"

"I saw you and her," she said angrily.

Naruto only had one thought in his head.

"Oh, fuck."


	7. Fix This

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 9 Party Time**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors entered the party in search of their target, Hot Stuck Up Bitch.**

"**Alright, keep your radios on," ravercozy said as they split up.**

"**So, how hot is this girl?" Morristofoxes asked.**

"**The photo in the Minoriteam's archive will knock your sox off," lulamaemobster said.**

"**What does she look like?" asked Kage Bijuu.**

"**You'll know when you see her, that's how good she looks."**

"**Damn," Blame Truth said. "Who's party is this anyway?"**

"**Uh, George Humperdink's," ravercozy answered. **

"**The actor?" Chewie Cookies asked. "I saw him in Start Stopper, he was great."**

"**Yeah," Adngo 417 added. "And I liked him in Rise of the Risen."**

"**Remember the part when he shoved one of the henchmen's finger up his ass?" asked Uzumakie.**

"**Yeah," ravercozy said. "And remember what he said to the camera?"**

"**Remember to get your prostate tested if you're over 40," Kage Bijuu recited. "He gave a fuckin' PSA."**

"**Yeah and what about his sex tape with Erica Fesserlipinchip?" ravercozy asked. "Damn shame what they did to that donkey."**

"**Speaking of ass," lulamaemobster said. "I've just spotted her, track my position."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Fix This**

Thinking quickly, Naruto came up with an excuse.

"Look, I know what you saw," he said as he climbed to his feet.

"Don't you dare get up," she said kicking him back to the ground.

"Okay," he said. "It's part of the mission, I have to do it with her to…you're not buying this, are you?"

"Not in the least," she said with anger in her eyes. "I gave you my virginity, you can at least give me the truth."

"Well, the truth of the matter is that she and I started before you and I did."

Naruto explained the situation and to his surprise, she kind of sympathized with him.

"So, you had sex with her to repay Lord Jiraiya's debt then you just had sex with her to keep her from killing you?" she asked. "That's messed up."

"Yeah, Pervy pimped me like a bitch and I had to have sex with her to live like a prison bitch," Naruto said. "I'm a bitch, man."

"Well, what do you plan on doing about this?" she asked. "Because I'm not giving you up, I don't care who she is."

"You don't know how crazy she is," he said. "You didn't see the look in her eyes."

"Well…" she began.

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes, as I was saying, you got yourself in this mess so fix it before it fixes you," she said before leaving.

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm.

She turned around and he met her with a kiss.

"Be careful on your mission."

Elsewhere, Kabuto, Karin, and Sasuke arrived at their destination, another of Orochimaru's hideouts. They enter and free a boy that was Sasuke and Karin's age from his watery prison.

"How are you feeling, Suigetsu?" Kabuto asked.

"You guys are early, aren't you?" he asked.

"There's been a change in plans," Kabuto said.

"What happened?"

"I saw an opportunity to get things started and killed Orochimaru after he was weakened by Naruto."

"Who the hell is that?" Suigetsu asked. "Wait, I remember, he's that kid from the Leaf Village that Sasuke couldn't really beat. The one that made you feel insecure about your abilities."

"Get ready," Kabuto said holding Sasuke back. "We have one more person to round up."

"One more?" Karin asked.

"With the way things are looking, we may have to take on Naruto and Gaara."

"So?" Suigetsu asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"They have Lord Jiraiya backing them up and there's no way I can match him if push comes to shove."

"Fine, but I have to make a stop first," Suigetsu said.

Back in the Leaf Village, Tsunade was showing the Mizukage more of the village by relaxing in the hot spring.

"How do you like the village?" Tsunade asked the Mizukage as she drank a bit of sake.

"It's great," the Mizukage said. "Thank you for showing me around, this village has been an excellent model of how I want to continue to reshape the Mist Village."

"If you want to thank me, you know what you have to do," Tsunade said as she leaned her head back showing off her beautiful breasts.

"I thought you'd never ask," the Mizukage said taking the hint.

She moved over to Tsunade and gave her a kiss as she massaged her breasts, Tsunade took her into her arms as she reached down to rub her pussy. The feeling Tsunade's fingers and the warm water made the Mizukage break the kiss as she moaned.

"You're supposed to be thanking me," Tsunade said as she brought the Mizukage's head to her chest.

She started to suckle her breasts while she fingered her pussy as Tsunade continued to do hers.

"I want you to eat me," Tsunade said.

"Can we 69?" the Mizukage asked.

"Of course," Tsunade agreed. "I'd love to taste you."

"Can I join you?" Shizune asked as she entered the room naked.

"Yes, please," the two kage begged.

She walked over and they immediately brought her into their fun, she buried her face in the Mizukage's pussy, while she licked Tsunade's, and Tsunade ate Shizune's. Their pussies and mouths glistened with their flowing juices, they switched positions so that each of them was licking the pussy of the woman that had been licking them until their nectar squirted in each other's faces as they came.

"I hope we didn't miss anything," Anko said as she walked in with Kurenai both wearing double sided strap-ons that their juiced leaked out of, Kurenai was also holding a double sided dildo.

The three women virtually attacked them and got them involved, the Mizukage laid Kurenai down and slid down the strap-on while Anko was behind her easing her lubed up strap-on into her ass. She started to pound the Mizukage's ass and the force caused her to slide up and down the strap-on Kurenai wore with every thrust. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune had went to work with the double sided dildo as it connected them through their pussies, as they grinded on it, their clits rubbed against each other.

"That's right, Shizune," Tsunade said through her breaths. "Just like we do late at night in the office."

They all screamed as they came hard, they then made out until they were ready to go again.

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked as he was pulled out of his daydream to find Shikamaru talking to him.

"I asked if you were okay," Shikamaru said. "I told you that you didn't have to worry about her finding you because the Mizukage and Lady Tsunade were at the hot spring and you started to stare off into space with drool hanging out of your mouth."

"Oh," Naruto said as he realized that he was at Ichiraku with a bowl of miso ramen staring back at him. "Man, Hinata knows."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. "The Byakugan sure is troublesome, what'd she say?"

"Well, after kicking me in the nuts, I told her the situation and she told me that I need to fix this because she's not giving me up."

"Figures she wouldn't, she's loved you longer than I've known you."

"Meanwhile, the Mizukage is crazy about me, literally crazy about me."

"Wow, you're sad as shit, Naruto," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. "I hope it works out for you."

Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade and the Mizukage were relaxing at the Leaf Village Hot Spring when Tsunade notices the Mizukage's distant look.

"So, what's his name?"

"What?" the Mizukage asked.

"Don't 'what' me, you're positively glowing over there," Tsunade smiled knowingly. "Is he one of my shinobi?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," the Mizukage denied.

"Yeah, right, why are you blushing? Your nose is bleeding, you're thinking about him right now, aren't you? Spill it. Is it Kakashi?"

"I haven't done anything," the Mizukage continued to deny.

"No, it couldn't be him, he just got back from a mission. Genma? Raido? Guy? No, that's stupid."

The Mizukage just remained silent trying not to give it away until Tsunade figured it out.

"It's Jiraiya, isn't it? That explains why you really came here."

"She's getting close," Mizukage thought to herself.

"Wait, no, you're too old for Jiraiya."

"What? You're one to talk."

"Calm down, there's a difference between too old and too old for Jiraiya," Tsunade explained. "You could be 26 and you'd be too old for him."

Tsunade kept thinking and something bout Jiraiya and the Mizukage stuck out in her mind, it didn't take long for her to figure out the truth.

"You're definitely too old for Naruto, don't you think?" Tsunade asked staring the Mizukage down.

The Mizukage deep blush immediately gave the answer away.

"I know," she broke down. "But he's got a lot going for him, if you know what I mean. A lot."

"But still, he's sixteen."

"Like I said, I know and I only meant for it to be a little treat for myself and a learning experience for him but…"

"But what?"

"Again, I don't know, he used to make me tingle down there when I thought about him but now he makes me tingle right here?"

"Your tits?" Tsunade asked confused.

"No, my heart."

Still weary of the situation, Tsunade just glared at her.

"I'll tell you this, that kids like a son to me. If you hurt him, I have no problem going to war."


	8. Hey, The Story's Called Naruto And Gaara

**THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF AUTHORS WILL BE BACK ON 12/29/09**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Hey, The Story's Called Naruto _And_ Gaara**

While Naruto was having some trouble with the ladies, Gaara wasn't. Around the same time that Naruto discovered that Hinata had a thing for him, Gaara was walking through the village while Jiraiya was tracking down their next target, Orochimaru. He usually left Naruto alone because, despite being the best of friends and partners in this joint enterprise of their villages, Naruto simply annoyed him with his cockiness and ability to brag about himself. As he continued to take in the village, he ran into Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, Gaara," Sakura greeted to which he replied by holding up one finger. "Where's Naruto?"

Gaara held one finger and Sakura began laughing.

"You're right," she said. "He is probably somewhere being an asshole."

Despite feeling confused and surprised that she knew exactly what Gaara meant when he held up the finger, she felt kinda left out, especially since she found Gaara to be cute.

"Introduce me to your friend, Sakura," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is…"

Before she could finish, Gaara took the initiative and kissed Ino on the lips, Sakura saw that Ino had begun returning it and realized where things were heading.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Sakura said as she left.

Gaara broke the kiss and Ino was still stunned by his forwardness.

"What was that for?" she asked to be answered by him holding up one finger. "How'd you know I liked you?"

He held up one finger telling her that it was written all over her face.

"Really?" she asked. "So, what are you doing right now?"

He held one finger tell her that he was just walking about in the village until Jiraiya came back with their new target.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you stick with me?"

She took his arm and accompanied him on his trek through the village, they got to know each other and found that each was enjoyable to be around. She really found enjoyment in the fact that she did all of the talking, he, on the other hand found her almost as annoying as Naruto due to the fact that she mostly talked about herself. He found a quick remedy to that problem as he started to make out with her every time she got a little mouthy, what he didn't realize was that she soon realized this pattern and would talk for that very reason. They spent the next few days together until Jiraiya came back after finding Orochimaru the first time, they left but came back after he'd escaped them. As usual, he parted ways with Naruto and went in search of Ino, he found her looking for him after hearing of his return.

"Hey," she said. "Long time, no see."

He held up one finger telling her that he missed her as well.

"You're too sweet," she said blushing. "I have a question, where do you stay around here?"

He held up one finger telling her that he had an apartment that the hokage put him up in while he was in the village as his village did for Naruto and Jiraiya whenever they used the Sand Village for a base of operations.

"Well, do you mind if we went there to, I don't know, hang out or something?"

She took his arm and he lead her to his apartment, they sat and talked in his apartment about what they've been up to since the last time he was in the village and she threw him for a loop by asking him something about himself.

"So, what's it like containing one of the tailed beasts?" she asked. "Naruto and I aren't really close so I haven' really had a chance to ask him but I'm really curious about it."

Gaara then through her for a loop of her own as he actually spoke.

"Growing up, it was pure hell."

"Really?"

He went on to explain his childhood to her and she sympathized with him as best she could given that she grew up as one of the popular kids in the village.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said giving him the first real hug he had since Yashamaru used to take care of him.

He hugged her back and she kissed him on his cheek, they looked at each other in the eyes and a feeling over came the both of them as she kissed him again on the lips. Feeling her tongue trying to slip between his lips, he granted it access and began returning the kiss. They began to take turns in regards to who would take the next step to the destination they both knew they were traveling towards, as she placed his hands on her ass. He one upped her and started to squeeze one of her breasts, they had the same idea as he slid his hand up her skirt while she dipped her hand into his pants. They both moaned softly at the feeling they got from their hands fondling each other, they couldn't wait any longer and started to undress each other. While Gaara had an easier time, she was having a tough go of it with his complicated clothing.

"Damn it," she thought.

Once she got his clothes off, she pushed him back on the bed and began kissing him while she stroked his member.

"Well, time to see if all those books I've read were right," she thought as she went down.

She took him into her mouth and started to suck him off, he began moaning in the bed letting her know that the books she used to sneak from her medical training about the male body, particularly the genitalia, and those erotic books she stole from Anko were correct. She cradled his balls with one hand while using her thumb and index finger to form a ring around his shaft, she followed the up and down motions of her lips with the fingers. The combined sensations of the softness of her lips, the slight pressure from her fingers, and the job her tongue was doing on his tip didn't take long to make him explode in her mouth. Having heard little details of what Naruto did his first time with the Mizukage, he asked Jiraiya about pleasuring a woman and decided to let Ino be the first to find out what he'd learned. He turned her over to her back and started to suck one of her breasts while he stuck his fingers into her wet pussy, he ran circles around her nipples with his tongue while his fingers rubbed and probed her womanhood. He moved further down and started to lick her now quivering pussy, her juices flowed as his tongue slid up and down her secret lips while his thumb rubbed her clit. She clutched his sheets as she felt her first orgasm that wasn't self-served, he climbed on top of her and they worked together to grant him entry into her. When the achieved it, he slid in until she winced and seized him from the discomfort, she gave him the go ahead when she was ready and he started to make love to her for their first time. The discomfort left and that was left was the pleasure he was giving her.

"I love your scent," he said. "What is that?"

"Lilacs and…," she struggled to say through her moans. "…roses."

The scent turned him on more and more as their love making became for intense, his thrusts went deeper and deeper until they climaxed together. They laid in each others arms contemplating what they just did, she ventured a look up at him and his eyes overtook her.

"I just love your eyes," she said as placed her chin on his chest to get a good look at his face. "They're so intense, it's like there's a lot going on behind them that we don't know anything about. I guess that comes from the life you had to live."

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said. "But then again, everything about you is."

He made a mental note to thank Jiraiya for that line as he watched her face light up.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't speak because of that bet with Naruto," she said realizing.

"Well, he's not here right now, is he? I won't tell if you won't."

They spent the rest of the day in his apartment until it was time to go, he walked her home and had a gift to give her before she went in for the night.

"This is my old teddy bear from when I was a child," he said. "You've shown me more affection in the past few days than anyone's shown me in my whole life."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him with tears in her eyes.

She gave him a kiss on the lips before heading in for the night, the next morning, he was woken up by a knock on his door.

"Ino?" he asked. "It's early, isn't it?"

"I just came with a present for you in exchange for the teddy bear," she said as he let her in. "Open it."

He opened it to find a purple sash, she took it and tied it around his waist.

"This way, it'll be like my arms are around you wherever you go."

"Thank you," he said giving her a kiss.

"Let's go do something," she said.

"What?"

"Anything."

Having no choice, he left with her after he changed out of his bed clothes and into his casual attire. Seeing her on his arm and the sash he wore, people figured out what was going on between the two and they instantly became the talk of the village, news of their relationship even rivaled the news of Naruto and Hinata finally getting together.

"Wow, first his sister got Shikamaru now he's got Ino," one of the villagers said.

"I wonder if Choji and Kankuro are going to go gay for each other," said another.

He realized that it was true what Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shikamaru said about women marking their territory as she continued to show him and the sash she bought him off, he figured that it could've been worse and he could've been alone still. The next day, he ran into Naruto and Shikamaru at Ichiraku and Naruto looked like he was having problems.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked. "Hey, I heard about you and Ino. Good work."

"Just remember that she's a little troublesome," Shikamaru answered.

As they began to talk, Jiraiya showed up with their next targets identified and located which was music to Naruto's ears as he was able to get back to something he could deal with. Meanwhile, Kabuto, Karin, Sasuke, and Suigetsu arrived at another of Orochimaru's hideouts and the location of the last person they needed to find. As they searched the prison, one particular prisoner was sitting alone in his cell after recently killing a number of people and was trying to decide who he'd kill next.

"A boy," he said. "No, a girl, I'll kill a girl next. No, wait, a boy. Yeah, a boy."

Outside his cell, Karin was the unlucky one to find his cell and was about to open it.

"No, girls are better," the prisoner said as she opened the cell.

He immediately attacked seeing that it was a girl but found himself subdued by Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Hold him down," Kabuto said while performing some hand signs. "Cursed Beast's Euphoria Jutsu!"

Kabuto placed his hand on his forehead and he immediately calmed down and regained his humanity.

"How do you feel, Juugo?" Kabuto asked.

"I feel great," Juugo replied. "Everything's so beautiful, just like me."

"I've met this guy before," Suigetsu said. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"That was the Cursed Beast Euphoria Jutsu," Kabuto explained pushing his glasses back up over his nose. "I suppressed his usual murderous urges and replaced them with a sense of euphoria as the name suggests until I remove it or it wears off."

They watched as Juugo admired himself in a nearby mirror.

"I don't know where the narcissism came from, I guess that's a side effect from the jutsu."

"So, what brings you to my palace," Juugo asked as he flexed his arms and chests in the mirror. "Wait, where's Lord Orochimaru?"

"He's dead," Kabuto explaining the situation.

"So, you killed him?" Juugo said in surprise. "Well, I guess it had to happen sooner or later. So, what do you want with me?"

"We need you for back up," Kabuto said. "It's time we let everyone know that we're impact players in the shinobi game."

"Leave me out of it," Sasuke said. "I only want to kill by brother, if that's your goal than I want no part of it."

"And who do you think we're going after?" Kabuto asked. "What better way to let everyone know who we are than taking out the Akatsuki?"

"Fine, I'm in," Sasuke said.

"There's one problem," Kabuto said. "Judging from your current abilities, you aren't nearly powerful enough to take on the Akatsuki or Naruto and Gaara with or without Lord Jiraiya's help."

"So, what should we do?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm just aching to take on Itachi's partner, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"We'll go to the Snake Valley to train under the Great Snake Lord to achieve something Lord Orochimaru could never, Lord Mode."

In the Rain Village, Pain had called together the Akatsuki after receiving another tape from one of Lord Jiraiya's toads.

"It's been a while since they sent that first one," Kisame said.

"They've been busy," Black Zetsu said.

"They've killed Orochimaru," White Zetsu added.

Pain put the tape in and the familiar words, "MESSAGE FROM THE SONS OF THE FOURTHS," flashed across the screen before Jiraiya, Naruto, and Gaara came on.

"Kakuzu!" Jiraiya shouted angrily as Naruto smiled and Gaara held up one finger. "I hope you've saved every ryo you've ever made, you understand me? You may have a lot of hearts but Naruto's gonna break everyone of 'em. Hidan, I know some of the people you've killed but you're going up against my student, Gaara, this ain't Asuma Sarutobi, I'm not gonna have to save him. Yeah, I know Lord Jiraiya's talking about one of the Sarutobi clan even though I like Hiruzen Sarutobi because he made me the shinobi I am today, I love Sarutobi-sensei! But this ain't the Sarutobi clan, this is Naruto & Gaara, my students have shocked the ninja world! We're droppin' 'em on their heads, everywhere we go!"

They could see the rage on Jiraiya's face as he addressed them.

"I'm makin' a little money now, Jack!" Jiraiya said with a snap of his finger. "I'm eatin' steaks, I write best stories, and I fuck Lady Tsunade everyday!"

"Hidan!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in. "I hope you gave you soul to Jashin, cuz you and Kakuzu's asses are ours!"

The video went off as the Akatsuki simply looked on.

"They're fools if they fuckin' think they can defeat us," Hidan said not taking them seriously.

"You need to be careful," Pain warned. "They took out Deidara and Sasori pretty easily and Orochimaru."

"Fuck that, Deidara and Sasori were to weakest of us and the only thing Orochimaru was good at was helping with seals and shit like that from what you guys told me. I just want a crack at that Lord Jiraiya for getting in the way of me killing Asuma, I can't believe he figured out how to break my jutsu."

"You'd better hold up your end for all your tough talk," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah and why don't you go fuck yourself?" Hidan asked. "Can we go now?"

"Just be careful," Pain said dismissing them.

They broke their astral projection jutsu and continued tracking Kakuzu's next bounty, they entered a forest and found Jiraiya with Naruto and Gaara meditating next on either side of him.

"Finally," Hidan said. "I was beginning to think you guys pussed out on me."

Naruto and Gaara opened their eyes in Sage Mode and Naruto just smiled at them while Gaara had his shield in his hand pacing back and forth restlessly.

"You two ready?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto just gestured to himself as he usually did when he spoke his own name while Gaara held up one finger.

"Well, go get 'em."


	9. Immortals Eliminated

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 17 Thug Life**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors was at their base looking at Rose Tiger who was very upset with lulamaemobster.**

"**Why'd you let that slip?" ravercozy asked.**

"**It doesn't matter," lulamaemobster said defiantly. "I'm she didn't say I couldn't."**

"**I shouldn't have to," she yelled angrily.**

"**I guess this is a bad time to mention the slime women, huh?" lulamaemobster asked.**

"**You are not helping your case," Kage Bijuu said.**

"**It don't fuckin' matter, I'm not afraid of her."**

"**We'll see about that," Rose Tiger said as she grabbed him by the collar and gave him a vicious right hand that knocked him to the ground.**

"**Don't hit me," he said. "You alluded that I could and you shouldn't allude because you make an ass out of them and her."**

"**He said that wrong, didn't he?" asked Morristofoxes asked.**

"**I think it's the blow to the head," Uzumaki said.**

"**Oh, she's not finished," Andgo714 said as she went in to finish the job.**

**The rest of the Alliance tried not to watch as she brutalized lulamaemobster.**

"**Don't ever let me hear about you screwing around," she yelled with every blow. "Do you understand me?"**

"**Thug Life! Thug Life! Thug Life!" he screamed as he beat him.**

**The kept their distance as she paid them half the money for the mission.**

"**Next time, just do what the hell I ask you to," she said as she left.**

"**Yes, ma'am," Blame Truth said.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Immortals Eliminated**

Naruto and Gaara approached their immortal targets with Sage Mode fully activated, Gaara being the more aggressive of the two, charged his designated opponent, Hidan, who was more than ready.

"Hell, yeah," he shouted as he began his clash with Gaara with a swing of his scythe. "After I kill you, I'm gonna kill that old fuck for getting in the way of me killing Asuma. You know how much repenting I had to do?"

Gaara blocked the scythe with his shield until he saw an opening and threw it in Hidan's face, dropping him to the ground. He looked up to see Gaara squatting in from of him.

"Damn it," he said as Gaara held up one finger.

He got up and continued his assault with his scythe but Gaara merely avoided as his training with Lord Jiraiya improved his speed to the point that his sand was a last line of defense and was now used to supplement his offense. Gaara hit him with a low drop kick to the knee that dropped Hidan to one knee, Gaara used his sand to create a platform that raised Hidan into the air with two mounds of sand in front of it, one bigger than the other. He backed away then ran up to it, he jumped on to the smaller mound then the bigger then into the air and landed on Hidan. When he landed, the sand separated allowing him to drive his opponent into the ground breaking a couple of ribs. While they battled, Naruto and Kakuzu faced of with Naruto just smiling at him.

"What's so funny?" Kakuzu asked.

Naruto just gestured to himself as he often did then pointed behind him, Kakuzu turned around only to find a shield with the Uzumaki symbol thrown at him. He caught it instinctively and it was driven into his face with a jumping spinning back kick from a Naruto clone.

"How the hell did I fall for that?" he asked himself as he got up.

He took off his Akatsuki cloak and to expose his masks in his back, they sprang from his body and attacked Naruto as he dodged and avoided fireballs, lighnting bolts, burst of wind, and crushing blasts of water. He went on the offensive as he flipped over and rolled under the masks' attacks making his way to Kakuzu, after one last roll under a lightning bolt, he leapt over a fire ball and came down on with a hammer fist on his opponent, he avoided the physical blow but the enhancement from Frog Fu still delivered quite a punch knocking him back to the ground. Naruto turned, did a back flip and drove his knee into Kakuzu's ribs. He forgot about the masks and began gesturing to himself but was soon reminded by Kakuzu.

"Intelligent Hard Work!"

The wind mask and fire mask combined and created a wave of fire that rushed towards Naruto, he leapt high into the air to avoid it as the lightning mask shot a bolt of lightning at him. Unable to dodge it as he was in mid air, he took the full force of the lightning and screamed out as electricity coursed through his body. He soon realized that he couldn't try to attack the masks and Kakuzu at the same time, he was going to have to work his way up. Meanwhile, Gaara and Hidan were involved in quite a spectacular showing of brutality as they continued to assault each other. Hidan had regained the upper hand after Gaara drove him into the ground by grabbing hold of him, he got up then slammed Gaara into a nearby tree and began to pummel him with punches. He took out his secondary weapon and scratched Gaara across the face, to his surprise, Gaara didn't bleed because of his layer of sand that protected him. He took this opportunity to get back on the offensive and floored Hidan with a Sage Mode enhanced right hand, he turned Hidan over to his stomach then squatted down on his back almost over his neck. He hooked each of his arms on his knee then pulled back on is neck causing him great pain, Gaara, however, was unaware that despite having had to be saved by Jiraiya, Asuma had managed to behead Hidan and his head popped right off leaving him confused.

"Aw, not this shit again," Hidan said causing a creeped out Gaara to drop it. "Hey, don't fuckin' drop me."

Naruto was surrounded by Kakuzu's masks and was about to implement his strategy.

"This is so simple that I can't even stand it," he thought as he closed his eyes and began meditating as they attacked him.

They each fired an attack at him as he was gathering natural chakra, since was absorbing the chakra of nature, he absorbed each elemental attack then redirected them at the mask that was weakest against it destroying them.

"Damn" Jiraiya thought. "I can't do that even with Fukusaku and Shima's help."

A smiling Naruto faced off with Kakuzu ready for the final leg of their battle.

"This is it," Naruto said.

Kakuzu was ready for anything after Naruto's previous sneak attack and Naruto knew this so he devised a plan.

"Perfect," Naruto thought.

Naruto disappeared from view and Kakuzu back up to a tree so that Naruto couldn't sneak up on him again, he scanned the battlefield looking for Naruto. Something yellow flashed in front of him as he took a blow, the way his head rocked allowed him to see that the yellow object was in fact Naruto who had just delivered a powerful punch to his face.

"Na…," Naruto said.

Three more flashes followed each accompanied by a powerful blow.

"…ru…"

"…to…"

"Uzumaki"

While he stood dizzy, he saw Naruto rushing towards him with his shield in hand. He jumped into the air letting the shield go.

"Five Star Barrage!" he shouted as he drove the shield into Kakuzu's face with both feet crushing his skull.

Naruto finished him off then took his forehead protector and ring, he met up with Jiraiya and Gaara and immediately began bragging about how he defeated Kakuzu as he gave Gaara Kakuzu's forehead protector and Gaara gave him Hidan's ring.

"Well, time to get back to the Leaf Village," Jiraiya said.

"Damn it," Naruto thought knowing what was waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Juugo, Kabuto, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were brought to the Great Snake Valley by Hada, one of the elder snakes, where they stood before the Great Snake Lord.

"We humbly ask you to bestow your power upon us," Kabuto said as kneeled before him.

"And why ssssshould I?" he hissed back. "Orochimaru has been nothing but trouble for usssss with hisssss schemesssss. Manda is ssssstill angry at having his head impaled with that hopping wart, Gamabunta'sssss sword."

"I have done away with Orochimaru, my lord," Kabuto answered. "And I have brought you these 1000 sacrifices."

The Snake Lord looked over the 1000 people under Kabuto's genjutsu to keep from trying to escape and accepted.

"Fine," he said. "Your training beginsssss immediately."

Back in the Leaf Village, Hinata had just returned from her mission and reported to the Hokage's office for a debriefing where she came face to face with the Mizukage for the first time. Although they hid it well, you could feel the tension between the two kunoichi whom Naruto found himself caught between. Shino and Kiba didn't know what to make of it while Tsunade, who was somewhat familiar with the situation, was prepared for the worst to happen but it never did as Hinata just remained quiet as Shino gave the report. Although both parties kept their cool, you could see that Hinata's Byakugan was teetering on activation and the Mizukage's seemed tense. Hinata left with her team and the Mizukage calmed down some as she left, leaving a relieved Hokage.

"So, Hinata," Kiba asked as they left. "What kind of gift did you get Naruto?"

Hearing this made the Mizukage's blood boil but she kept her resolve.

"She can try to stake her claim all she wants," the Mizukage thought. "Naruto is mine."

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster**

**HEY, I'M GOING TO BE OFF ON FRIDAY, NEW YEAR'S DAY BUT I SHOULD BE BACK ON THURSDAY. MAKE SURE TO GO ON TO MY PAGE OR ravercozy's TO FIND THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF AUTHORS FORUM, WE HAVE A CHAT ROOM WHERE YOU CAN SPEAK WITH US AND EACH OTHER AND AN ON-LINE GAME. IF YOU'RE FORTUNATE ENOUGH, YOU MAY EVEN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ALLIANCE AND WE ARE TAKING OVER. JUST THE OTHER DAY, I SAW A GUY SELLING THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF AUTHORS T-SHIRTS 2 FOR $10. NO, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, I KICKED HIS ASS, RIGHT? NO, KNOW WHY? BECAUSE HE WAS SPREADING THE GOSPEL, I'M TELLING YOU, WE'RE OUT THERE AND IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE NOT APART OF US AND ENJOYING THE LOVE AND ENERGY WE BRING. HAPPY NEW YEAR! THE 2000S WERE A HELL OF A DECADE AND I DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN. ONE MORE THING, DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW THE WORDS TO THAT SONG "AULD LANG SYNE," THE ONE THEY SING EVERY NEW YEAR? OH, WELL, SEE 'YA, SPACE COWBOY. BANG! **


	10. Love Triangle Of Death

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 20(real episode 20, the other was a mistake) Who Can Help lulamaemobster?**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors and Rose Tiger were at their wits end as lulamaemobster's favorite pastime of posting negative comments about "Twilight" on the internet and watching how many death threats he receives from white suburban teenage girls couldn't cheer him up.**

"**I don't know what else to do, guys," Rose Tiger said. "Wait, there maybe someone who could help us."**

"**Who?" Kage Bijuu said.**

"**Barack Obama?" asked ravercozy. "No, he can't help us."**

"**Yes, he can," Morristofoxes said.**

"**I bet it's Playa Fly," Adngo 714 said. "He's his favorite rapper."**

"**No, I bet its Morgan Freeman," Uzumakie said. "His favorite actor."**

"**Naw, Samuel L. Jackson's his favorite actor," Blame Truth said.**

"**I thought it was Christopher Walken."**

"**Would you guys shut the fuck up?" Rose Tiger asked. "I'm calling him now."**

"**Yes, ma'am," they all said obediently. **

**She made the call and he arrived within the hour.**

"**You?" ravercozy asked.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Love Triangle Of Death**

Juugo, Kabuto, Karin, Sasuke and Suigetsu, were being trained in the ways of Lord Mode by the snakes of the Great Snake Valley.

"The key of Lord Mode is to take in the natural energy around you," Hada said. "Those despicable insect eaters prefer to sit and beg for the chakra while we take the chakra from nature."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Suigetsu.

"By giving in to your dark desires, as of now, you've only taken baby steps while that insolent troublemaker, Orochimaru, held your hands. If you want to complete the process, you must soak your minds in the brine of each of your desires in this world. Your desire for power, Kabuto, your desires for Sasuke, Karin, your desire for vengeance, Sasuke, and yours to inflict pain upon people, Suigetsu. Then and only then will you achieve the will to make the chakra of nature yours."

"What about Juugo?" Karin asked.

"He already gives into his darkness," Hada said. "Though he did not know it, he's always had the ability to enter Lord Mode. Let's get started."

He lead them to an area with a scattered with little snake statues on the ground in front of a pool of some black liquid.

"Those statues are those who have tried and failed, if you cannot take enough natural chakra, you will transform into one of these statues yourselves. Now, to begin, you have to let all of your wrath, greed, envy, lust, gluttony, pride, or fear, whatever motivates you, let it take you over. Indulge yourself in it and its power."

Meanwhile, Naruto was coming up with what he thought was a brilliant idea to settle his love triangle of death.

"I'll just get her to go back to the Hidden Mist Village," Naruto thought. "Perfect."

In the village, everything was progressing normally, except for two kunoichi. Hinata was training with her team and was unknowingly taking out her frustrations with her current situation on her teammates.

"Why can't she find someone her own age?" she thought with every bit of punishment she dished out to Kiba. "By the time Naruto's ready to have a family, she'll be too old. She's not even from the village. She's…"

Kurenai stopped her as she could see that Hinata was laying into Kiba more and more.

"What is your problem?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing," Hinata lied. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kiba said. "I'm going to need to sit down for a while though."

"Let's call it a day," Kurenai said seeing that there was something clearly wrong with her pupil.

"Good call," Kiba said.

As Kiba and Shino left, Kurenai stopped Hinata to speak with her for a moment.

"So, are you and Naruto already on the rocks?"

"How did you…"

"Know?" Kurenai asked. "I've looked out for you since you were little, I know that the only thing that could get you this emotional is Naruto and it's no secret that you two are together now."

"How did you know there was a problem?" Hinata asked.

"I'm a woman too, I think I know man troubles when I see them. So, what's the problem?"

"Well, there's another girl," Hinata confessed.

"He's two timing you?" Kurenai asked. "Oh, I've got such a genjutsu for his ass."

"It's a little more complicated than that, you see, he got involved with her before he and I got together. He thought that it'd been just a one time thing but he didn't realize that it turned into a relationship for her until he got back to the village and we got together. I confronted him and he told me what I just told you then he said that he'd fix it because I told him that I wasn't giving him up."

"And you believed that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, he is Naruto."

"Right," Kurenai said. "For a shinobi, he doesn't lie a whole lot. Well, good for you, Hinata, that's how you stick up for yourself."

As she was about to leave, Kurenai thought about something.

"You two haven't, you know, have you?"

Embarrassed, Hinata just looked down with a blush on her face.

"So you waited until you and your overbearing father got back on good terms to have sex?"

"He's making Naruto pay for it ever since he found out," Hinata said.

"That's just bad timing is was that is."

Elsewhere, Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, was wrestling with herself.

"I really shouldn't be getting tangled up in a love triangle with two teenagers," Mei thought. "But he makes me feel like I haven't felt in so long, don't I deserve some happiness? I mean, everyone loves me and leaves me. I should just step aside, he could have a future with that girl but I'm not that old, I'd still be young enough to start a family with him when he's ready."

A few days went by in the Snake Valley and Sasuke and company's training was in full swing, though they gave it their best, they couldn't reach their worst.

"It seems that none of you have enough aggression," Hada said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Karin asked in frustration. "It's not like we aren't trying."

"You see that pool of black liquid behind you?" Hada asked. "That is snake oil."

"So?" Suigetsu asked. "Is that going to be on the test?"

"Quiet, insolent worm!" Hada snapped. "Drink it and it will help you get started."

They were hesitant at first, not knowing it's effects, except for Sasuke who stepped right up.

"If it will help me get my vengeance," Sasuke said. "I don't care what it is."

He was soon followed by Suigetsu who wouldn't allow Sasuke to outdo him then by Kabuto and Karin who both had the same thought in their heads.

"I've swallowed worse."

They drank the oil and a feeling overcame them, there was one thing on each of their minds.

"Yes, the world is mine," Kabuto said seeing a vision of himself sitting on a throne as countless people kneeled before him.

"Mm, that's right, Sasuke. Give me all you've got," Karin said as her head was filled with a vision of Sasuke coming in her mouth as two more Sasukes were giving it to her in both holes and she stroked two other Sasukes members as an army of Sasukes were waiting for their turn."

"Shut up and bleed, you motherfucker," Suigetsu said seeing himself slowly dismembering someone with a dull blade.

"Die! Die! DIE!" Sasuke shouted as he could see visions of him ending Itachi's life within his head.

Suddenly, the visions disappeared and they were back to reality.

"Remember that feeling," Hada said. "Want it, strive for it."

A couple of days later, Naruto, Gaara, and Jiraiya made it back to the Leaf Village, that's when Gaara stopped Naruto and held up one finger.

"I've got it figured out," Naruto said. "I'll just get Mei to go back to the Mist Village and then avoid going to that village at all costs, sound's good?"

"It's better than nothing," Jiraiya said as he left to start his search for their next targets in the Akatsuki.

Gaara just held up one finger as he went in search of Ino.

"To hell with you guys" Naruto said in frustration. "It's a good plan."

He knew better than to approach Hinata before he settled the situation with Mei and he knew that she'd find him anyway so he just went about his business. Gaara found his target, Ino, at her family's shop.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop," she said with a distinct hint of listlessness in her voice not even looking at what might've been a customer. "My name is Ino, how may I help you?"

"You can start by letting me hold you," Gaara said.

"Gaara?" she asked as she finally picked her head up to look at the person. "It is you."

She jumped over the counter and immediately hugged and kissed him.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I missed you more," she said competitively. "I pleasured myself at least five times a day thinking about you."

"When Hidan of the Akatsuki had me on the verge of certain death," he lied knowing that he wasn't anywhere close to it. "The only thing that got me through was the fear of leaving you behind."

"Okay, you win," she said. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

While they kissed, she put on the closed sign that said "Back in 15 Minutes, he saw the sign and corrected it so that it said "Back in 2 Hours." Not wanting to wait another minute, she lied back on a nearby table and spread her legs causing her already very short and very tight skirt to ride up. He came over and slid her panties to the side allowing him to enter her, he slid in and out of her making her moan so loud that it could be heard outside. He pushed her to the center of the table and climbed on top allowing him to place his lips on her to muffle the moans. They continued to go at it until they both came.

"I may have overestimated myself with that sign," Gaara said.

"Or you may have just underestimated how good it feels to be inside of me," Ino said conceitedly.

Just then, the door opened and the last person they could ever want to see them in the position they were in walked in.

"What the fuck?!"

"Dad?!" Ino asked in fear. "Get out of here, Gaara. There's a back way out."

Taking the hint, Gaara gave her one last kiss then took off for the back way out of the shop as Inoichi chased him after grabbing a handful of ninja's wolf's bane.

"He should be okay," Ino thought. "That sand did protect him really well against Lee and he's gotten better since then. He'll be okay but Dad is going to kill me."

Meanwhile, Naruto just went home after eating a few bowls of ramen to wait for Mei to come to his apartment, night set in and a knock came at his door.

"She's early, I guess she couldn't wait," he thought. "I must be better than I thought."

He smiled at this thought as he headed for the door, he was surprised to find Hinata waiting on the other side. Without warning, she jumped on him and started kissing him, he locked the door and took her to his bed. They undressed each other and started going at it, they did it all night and his original thought of being really good caused him to forget about Mei coming to his apartment, which was Hinata's plan as she knew that the only point Naruto would've gotten across to her was the one in his pants. As they lied in bed, that's when Mei walked it and found them.

"What is this?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

"Shit, I forgot about her," he thought. "Mei, baby."  
"Baby?" Hinata asked.

"I meant Lady," Naruto corrected. "Mei, Lady Mei."

"Why are you correcting yourself?" Mei asked. "Don't even answer 'cuz right now, I'm going to kill you both. Now, hold still, Lava Style…"

"Hey, don't do that," Naruto said leaping out of bed as quickly as he could and stopping her hand signs. "Let's talk about this."

"Fine," Mei said closing the door. "Let's talk about this, you said she was just a friend of yours and now I find you in bed with her, explain yourself."

"Well, you know how good it is," Naruto said. "Can you blame her for wanting some more of it?"

"Well, no, but why did you even giver her some of what's mine anyway?"

"Hey, well, you know," Naruto babbled incoherently.

After about ten minutes of hearing Naruto continuing to babble as Mei threatened him and threw some insults her way, Hinata had enough and got out of the bed to face her still in the nude.

"Naruto doesn't want you because you're old and bi-polar," she said with a smile. "He wants me because I'm sweet and innocent."

Hinata's smile soon turned into a malicious as she had death in her eyes.

"So fuck off!" Hinata shouted at Mei.

Mei was so angry that she really could've killed one of them until her reason miraculously got the better of her and she decided that it wouldn't be in the best interest of her village to cause a war with the Leaf, especially with Akatsuki still at large.

"Okay," she said. "I'll leave, but know this, Naruto. I was your first and I know everything you like, the second you step foot in the Land of Mist, I'm going to fuck your brains out. I tell you, I'm going to ruin you for any other woman."

With those final words, she gave Naruto one last deep kiss with her tongue deep in his mouth then pushed him down, she left while staring at Hinata."

"Well, I'm glad I handled that," Naruto said causing Hinata to just stare at him.

"You know, I never noticed it before but you are pretty stupid," she said. "Thank god for that ass."


	11. Impact Players

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 22 Why's It Even Called Naruto?**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors had just read the latest chapter of Naruto and lulamaemobster was particularly disappointed.**

"**Well, shit, at least they mentioned Naruto. Why the hell is the manga even still called Naruto if he's not even going to be the featured character?"**

"**Seriously," ravercozy said. "He should just call the manga "Sasuke, Still Sasuke, Always Sasuke."**

"**Right," Kage Bijuu added. "And what's up with the stealing of eyes and DNA? Why doesn't anyone in this manga rely on their own strength?"**

"**That was one good thing about Dragonball," Morristofoxes said. "Everyone kicked ass on their own, they just trained."**

"**It's like Lee and Guy are the only two real fighters in this whole manga," Chewie Cookies said.**

"**I can't call it," Adngo 714 said. "But the manga just seem to be lacking."**

"**He has to figure something out," Uzumakie said.**

"**Hey, if you guys want to read a good manga," lulamaemobster suggested. "Try Monster Naoki Urasawa, it's really well written, or Mysterious Girlfriend X Riichi Ueshiba."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Impact Players**

Naruto was walking through the village with his girlfriend, Hinata, while Jiraiya was still searching for their next targets, that's when they made a wrong turn and ran into Hiashi who gave him a stiff punch to the chest.

"How are you, Lord Hiashi?" Naruto strained to ask.

"I'm doing well," Hiashi said. "Thank you for asking, the hokage has a mission for you, Hinata."

"Yes, father."

Hinata waited for her father to leave so that she could give Naruto a kiss good-bye knowing that if he saw it'd just mean more punishment for Naruto.

"Bye, Naruto."

"Bye."

One the other side of the village, Gaara and Ino were busy talking to her father about their relationship.

"Dad," she said. "He's going to be a kage after he defeats the Akatsuki with Naruto."

"Quiet, you," he said. "I want to hear what he has to say for himself."

"Sir, your daughter has touched my heart in ways that I didn't think was possible and my only wish in life is to love her with everything I have."

"That's beautiful," Ino said with tears in her eyes. "Excuse me."

"It was beautiful when I wrote it on the cards in our shop," Inoichi said. "Cut the shit, you'd better do right by my daughter or I'm going to burn your mind and you're not allowed in my shop."

Ino had never been so happy in her life, she felt as if she could fly.

"Thank you, Dad," she said hugging him.

As Naruto and Gaara's relationships were doing well for the last week that's when Jiraiya came to tell them that he'd tracked down their newest targets, meanwhile, Sasuke and company just completed their training in Lord Mode.

"Now, go," the Great Snake Lord said. "You have my blesssssing to go and wreak havoc upon the world."

"Thank you," they said kneeling before him.

They left and Kabuto told them of an idea he had, when he told them about it, Sasuke was less than enthusiastic.

"I'm not interested in any game you want to play, I only want to get my revenge."

"Please, indulge me," Kabuto said.

The remaining members of the Akatsuki gathered together as Pain had received a tape but there was something strange about it as it wasn't left by one of Jiraiya's toads, they put the tape in and found a surprised.

"Hi, I'm Juugo," he said flexing his muscles. "The sexiest man in the world."

"And I'm the Murder Kage, Suigetsu Hozuki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest shinobi in the world."

"Can I say something?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Hi," she waved at the camera. "I'm his personal bitch, my name's Karin."

"That's enough of her," Kabuto said moving her out of the way. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi and I'm the glue that's held together so many operations, I supplied Sasori with information and I coordinated Orochimaru's entire village and given the chance, I could have the entire shinobi world flowing like water."

"Speaking of water," Juugo interrupted. "I remember that Lady Tsunade once told me that I got her so wet just by looking at me."

"The problem is," Kabuto said getting back to the point he was making. "I'm always being held back but that's okay because I'm enjoying the company I keep."

Kabuto pointed towards his new comrades while looking at the camera with a sneer on his face.

"Not the company I'm in."

"Think about it like this," Sasuke said. "The shinobi world is nothing more than a game to us and you're looking at the impact players."

"Now I ain't just suicidal," Suigetsu said. "I ain't just horrible, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki."

The tape went off and a surprised Naruto & Gaara sat in silence with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sakura, who was in the office as they watched their copy.

"They stole the thing we do," Naruto said. "I can't believe he called himself a kage, he's not a kage."

Gaara only held up one finger in anger.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said. "People have called you suicidal because of the way you fight, who the hell do they think they are? I'm gonna kill Sasuke, Sakura. Sorry."

"Not before I do," she said. "Who's that girl with him?"

"Apparently his personal bitch, Karin," Jiraiya said.

"Whatever you do," Tsunade said. "Just let me fucking get at that motherfucker that insulted me."

"They'll have to wait," Jiraiya said as the voice of reason. "We have our next targets."

"Fuck that," Naruto said. "I'm heading straight for that poser, Sasuke."

"You'll probably run into him, we're going after his brother and his partner."

Naruto was ecstatic to hear the news until he found out where their targets were located, the Land of Mist.

"Oh, fuck," he thought.

Itachi and Kisame were sitting at a bar in the Land of Mist when Itachi sensed that they were being tracked.

"Let's go, Kisame."

As they left the bar, their hunters couldn't wait anymore and confronted them.

"Hello, brother," Sasuke said in Lord Mode.

"S'up?" Naruto said Sage Mode.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as they finally noticed each other's groups.

"Get out of here, Naruto."

"No," Naruto said. "You leave, you fuckin' copycats."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm tellin' you to take a fuckin' walk."

As they bickered, Gaara paced anxiously with his shield in his hand as he, Kisame, and Suigetsu stared each other down. Ready to burst with anticipation, Gaara kept making sudden moves and holding up one finger, the middle on this time, as he was ready to attack and his movements caused Suigetsu and Kisame to hold their swords at the ready. Seeing that this wasn't the best situation for them to be in, Itachi decided to continue leaving.

"Come on, Kisame."

Naruto and Sasuke's groups tried to stop them but they just got in each other's way.

"See what you did," Naruto asked angrily pushing Sasuke.

"What I did?" he asked pushing back. "If you'd have just left, I'd have killed him."

"He'd have killed you and you know it, you special lady."

No more words were needed as both sides clashed, Gaara threw his shield at Suigetsu's head but it just passed through when it liquefied. Naruto threw his shield at Sasuke and he caught it instinctively.

"This move again," Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a jumping spinning back kick but Sasuke ducked having seen the move before against Orochimaru. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the head with his own shield knocking him to the ground and escaped with his partners.

"Damn it," Naruto said. "I can't believe it."

As Naruto, Gaara, and Jiraiya traveled back to the Leaf Village they lamented their failure, so much so, that Naruto forgot about why he didn't want to go to the Land of Mist in the first place until he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he turned around to find Naruto missing.

Gaara held up on finger.

"You don't have to tell me," Jiraiya sighed. "I know where he is."

They traveled to the Village Hidden in the Mist and the guards weren't surprised to see them.

"She told us that you'd show up sooner or later, she's at her home."

They walked to the Mizukage Mansion and knocked on the door, it opened and Naruto was pushed out.

"Come back anytime," she said before closing the door.

"Damn, Naruto," Jiraiya said. "What happened?"

Naruto found himself stripped naked in Mei's room, he looked around and found her nude as well with that familiar look in her eyes as she closed in on him.

"Okay, Mei," Naruto said fearfully. "You go that look in your eye, now, I realize that this is going to happen. Just take it easy on me."

He watched in disappointment as she just shook her head and threw him on the bed, she started to suck him off furiously giving him no choice but to become erect. When she felt that he was ready, she got on top of him and slid her already wet pussy down around his member.

"Yeah," she moaned as she started to ride him hard and fast.

He was confused on how he was supposed to feel emotionally but he only felt one thing physically, absolute pleasure.

"Mm-hmm," she said seeing the joy in his face. "Say Terumi, Terumi. Mei Terumi, my pussy makes you say Mei Terumi."

"Mei," he said. "Mei Terumi."

"Uh-huh, I'm gonna snap your dick off."

After sharing three orgasms, Naruto just lied in the bed as she sat in the chair in front of her dresser fixing herself up in the mirror, Naruto saw this as his chance and headed for the door without even trying to collect his clothes. He almost made it as his hand was on the doorknob only to be caught as she grabbed him and tossed him by the bed and rode him again until she was finished. She took a bath and he tried to escape again but she caught him once again and had her way with him, he realized that no matter if she seemed otherwise, she was watching him closely. He knew what he had to do and closed his eyes to gather natural chakra then got out of the bed and faced off with her in Sage Mode, he grabbed her by the nipples causing her to moan and her pussy to flow a little more from his touch. He dragged her to the bed and threw her down.

"I'm going to give you what you want," he said as he got on top and entered her.

"Give to me then."

He pounded her as hard as he could but she only goaded him on.

"Na-ru-to's-up-in-this, Na-ru-to's-up-in-this," he repeated over and over again as he thrusted with each syllable.

He pulled out of her and turned her over then slid into her asshole and started to pound her again.

"Throw it back," he shouted at her pulling her hair. "Throw that ass back!"

Loving to be dominated by him, she followed his commands and slammed her hips back to meet his.

"Throw it back, throw it…shit," he shouted until he fell from the bed.

Not wasting anytime, she climbed on top of him and they continued to go at it. They were going strong for what seem to be hours and he'd long ran out of natural chakra as they faced off again.

"I can't believe she's still strong," he thought. "I've got to put her to bed or I'll never get out of here."

"He doesn't even realize I'm using the forbidden Nympho Jutsu," she thought as she wiped the cum from her lips. "The more he fucks me the hornier I get and with that wonderful stamina of his, we'll be at this all day."

Naruto continued trying to put her down and the people outside could hear the noises they made.

"It's been about a day and a half," someone said. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm more concerned about the guy in there with her."

Wiped out, Naruto just collapsed to the floor with a satisfied yet wasted look on his face and she just let out a triumphant laugh.

"I dare you to have sex with anyone else now."

She just stood over him and enjoyed her victory until Jiraiya and Gaara came to retrieve him. Naruto was still standing but was out on his feet as Jiraiya and Gaara just looked at him.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto tried to say something but just fell face first to the ground.

"Damn," Jiraiya said knowingly. "She put it on him."


	12. Sakura vs Karin

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 26 lulamaemobster vs. olamaeganster**

**In the middle of the clash between the Ultimate Alliance Of Authors and the Legendary League of Fan Fiction Writers, lulamaemobster and olamaeganster were about to tap into their power.**

"**Riot King!" lulamaemobster shouted.**

"**Mutiny Monarch!" olamaemobster screamed.**

**The power radiating from them shocked their friends so much that they stopped fighting.**

"**Did you know he could do this?" Kage Bijuu asked ravercozy.**

"**No, this is the first time I've seen him do this."**

"**What is this?" Vizer Espada asked partymonster.**

"**I don't know."**

**Suddenly, they got silent and their eyes were different as if they were full of rage. They rushed towards each other and threw a punch at each other's heads. They continued to trade shots to the face until olamaegangster swept lulamaemobster's leg causing him to fall to the ground. He jumped into the air and stomped lulamaemobster in the face driving his head into the ground.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Sakura vs. Karin**

Naruto was carried back to the Leaf Village and checked in to the hospital for exhaustion.

"She really worked him over," Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya watched over him.

"Yeah, but she ain't got shit on you, baby," Jiraiya said giving her ass a squeeze.

"What about Sasuke and those people with him?"

"Apparently, they've learned Lord Mode from the Great Snakes."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "Not even Orochimaru could attain that power."

"They're pretty talented as well, Naruto and Gaara were literally unable to touch them. Knowing these two, the Akatsuki are going to be pretty safe until they handle them."

Naruto woke up a few days later to find Hinata sitting with him.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you, Naruto?" she asked giving him a kiss.

"Better after seeing you," he said earning another deeper kiss.

"Sakura said you had to go to the Land of Mist, did you run into the Mizukage?"

Naruto wanted to spare her but he found himself unable to lie to her.

"I fought as long as I could," he said hanging his head in shame. "She's a powerful woman, though."

Although, she was a little upset she understood.

"Well, I'll just have to bring you around a little later on, won't I?"

Naruto was still surprised at how Hinata could get sometimes since they got together.

"Hinata," he said with a smile. "You are a slut, I love it."

"Thank you, it's all those years of repression. What happened with the Akatsuki, that why you went there, right?"

"Ah, we ran into Sasuke and his cohorts, they got in our way after copying us."

"That's messed up," she said.

"Naw, it's okay because payback is a dead fella, besides, I'm the Awesome Kage and the Otokage as well as the future hokage plus I got the hottest girl in the village with me, it's all good."

"So she's the hottest girl in the village, huh?" Sakura joked walking in. "It must be the anesthesia."

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted her.

"Hey, Sakura," Hinata said.

"Hello, Hinata, let's get to it, what have you found out about that bitch that Sasuke was with?"

"Not much, she didn't really do anything but stand there while Sasuke and that other guy made me want to kill them even more. They all seemed to have weird eyes, like snakes, even Sasuke's sharingan was a little different."

"Oh, well, I came to tell you that the hokage said you can get out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Gaara was at his apartment with Ino in his arms.

"I still can't believe how good it feels to be with you," she said.

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied.

Despite how they tried to spin it, Gaara and Naruto only thought about how they were embarrassed by Sasuke and Suigetsu. It ate way at them like a virus, the only person Gaara had ever lost to was his partner, Naruto, and Naruto gave the only fight he lost away to Sasuke. There was also another problem as Naruto and Hinata were at his apartment, they were making out and engaging in some heavy petting. Things were getting hot as they reached into each other's pants, she was very aroused by Naruto's touch but this wasn't the case for him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Try again."

She began stroking him again but nothing.

"Should I use my mouth?" she asked concerned.

"If you think it'd help," he said trying to contain his eagerness for her to try.

She sucked him off and it felt good but there was no reaction except for a little semen leaking out.

"Don't I turn you on?" she asked saddened.

"Yes, feel my heart."

He put her hand on his chest and she could feel his heart racing, he gave it some thought and realized that it was the Mei's doing.

"I guess she did ruin me," Naruto said.

"Okay, now I'm mad," Hinata said. "What should we do about this?"

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Pervy."

He had to wait a while until Jiraiya came back as he was tracking down Sasuke and Suigetsu, the only person he could talk to was his friend Shikamaru as he was at his apartment enjoying his favorite pastime.

"Damn, that's very troublesome," Shikamaru said continuing the cipher. "Temari did the same thing to me, I can't even get wood unless I'm lookin' at her."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell her I told you because she'd break my neck but she fucked the shit out of me one day and ever since then, she the only one my dick responds to."

"I think that's what happened with Mei, did Temari make you say her name?"

"Did she?" Shikamaru asked. "It was the only thing I said for about a week."

Jiraiya came back and Naruto confided in him.

"You didn't hear me when I said it the first time?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She put it on you, she raised the bar," Jiraiya explained. "Your little girlfriend's going to have to do something spectacular, anyway, I've got the new targets."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said joining them. "I'm coming with you, I've going to give that bitch such a licking."

Hearing Sakura's words seemed to do the trick a little.

"I'd like to see that," he said making her realize what she said.

"I mean, I'm going eat her alive."

"Go on," Naruto said listening intently.

"I mean, she's going to feel my fist," she said as Naruto just smiled at her. "You know what the hell I mean, quit being an asshole."

Kabuto and rest received a video tape from one of Jiraiya's toads, they went to the nearest village and found a television and video cassette player. They played the tape and the words "MESSAGE FROM THE SONS OF THE FOURTHS SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE BY SAKURA HARUNO."

"Lord Jiraiya was doing his favorite thing, Lady Tsunade," Jiraiya said as Naruto smiled, Gaara held up one finger, and Sakura just glared at the camera from behind him. "And I gave her two orgasms because Naruto and Gaara had just defeated two Akatsuki members. Then we were cuddlin' and cuddlin' and she started talkin' 'bout when the Sannin began leaving the village and it reminded me of Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura's glare intensified as she heard his name.

"I want revenge! I want revenge! I want revenge!" Jiraiya shouted mockingly. "Well, Sasuke, you revenge head. I hate you 'cuz when the Sannin left the village, they didn't send a whole squad to come get us. Then one day, people asked me if Naruto could be Sasuke Uchiha and I said he could beat him, he could beat him."

Naruto just smiled wider and as he gestured to himself.

"And what happened?" Jiraiya asked angrily. "He let you win and Tsunade lost a lot of money and I'm mad!"

"Remember me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I see you've tried to replace me with that skank, fucked up big time bro. I'm coming for you and her, so bring it on, bitch, I'm right here."

"And if you couldn't beat him last time, Sasuke Uchiha," Jiraiya said. "What makes you think that you can now beat my student, Naruto?"

The video went off and Kabuto began to speak with his partners.

"It looks like they're coming for us," Suigetsu said.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Kabuto asked.

"What?" Karin answered.

"People are taking notice of us, we'd better get ready for them."

They entered Lord Mode just in time as the building they were in came crashing down around them, they looked around and found Naruto and Gaara in Sage mode, with Sakura in Queen Mode which was taught to her by the Great Slug Queen of the Slug Forest.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"You're goin' down, bitch," Sakura said.

"Whenever Sasuke wants me to," she said kissing him.

Enraged, Sakura charged Karin who retreated as she dodged her punches.

"I've heard about her," Karin thought. "Those punches could put me down for good."

Karin used her enhanced speed and got behind Sakura to give her a kick to the back, due to the enhancements of Queen Mode, her foot just sunk into Sakura's back as her body was as soft as a slug's.

"What the hell?" Karin thought.

She was further surprised as Sakura's body shifted and her back became her front as she took a hold of Karin's leg and slammed her into the ground.

"It's over," Sakura shouted as she leapt into the air bring down her fist.

"Oh, shit," Karin said rolling out of the way.

She tripped Sakura and put some distance between them to give herself time to think.

"Okay," she thought. "She can kill me with one blow and my direct attacks don't do a thing, there's no point in fighting her up close. I'll have to keep my distance and use my speed until I figure something out."

She didn't have long as Sakura was back on her with a right hand cocked back, Karin dodged it again and tagged her with a shot of her own to the face which merely angered Sakura more.

"How dare you touch my face?"

Sakura scored a takedown and went for pound her in the face but Karin was too quick, she managed to get from underneath Sakura and grabbed her by the back of her collar. She threw Sakura through a nearby building causing it to crash down on her.

"I know that didn't finish her off," Karin thought.

She was right as the wreckage began to shift until Sakura dug herself out with malice in her eyes as they stared at each other with one thought in their minds.

"It's time to show this bitch what I'm made of."

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster**

**HEY, EVERYONE, THERE WAS A MISHAP AND I LOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER INTO CHAPTER 5 OF "TUAOA: WALK." IT'S FIXED NOW, SO GO AND ENJOY CHAPTER 5.**


	13. Naruto vs Sasuke

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 30 You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do**

**As Rose Tiger and Daisy Lynx had the catfight to end all catfights, lulamaemobster and olamaeganster's fear of them superceded their hate for each other.**

"**You wanna break this up?" olamaeganster asked lulamaemobster.**

"**Man, the last time I stopped Rose Tiger from kickin' someone's ass, she kicked my ass," lulamaemobster said.**

"**Well, we gotta do something," Chewie Cookies said. "They're going to destroy Delaware."**

"**There goes the U.S.," Crunchie Crackers said.**

**Trying to think about a way to get them to calm down, lulamaemobster only had one thought on their minds as they figured it out.**

"**Oh, damn it."**

**With great sadness, they addressed the two females.**

"**Rose Tiger."**

"**Daisy Lynx."**

"**What?" they both asked with enough rage to scare both squads.**

"**You wanna go see a romantic comedy?" lulamaemobster asked.**

"**You wanna decorate my apartment?" olamaeganster asked.**

**Both of their faces changed from rage to joy.**

"**Tyler Perry?" Rose Tiger asked.**

"**I have the perfect curtains" Daisy Lynx said.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Naruto vs. Sasuke**

Sakura analyzed the situation and realized that the best way to neutralize Karin's speed was to limit the places she could go. She started slamming her fists into the ground breaking it up.

"Damn it," Karin thought. "This bitch is good."

Karin and Sakura locked eyes until Sakura began moving through the rubble and Karin lost sight of her.

"It's no use," Karin thought. "I can sense her where ever she goes."

She used her speed to dodge and counterattack when ever Sakura tried to attack her, it didn't take long for Sakura to figure it out.

"She must be able to sense me," Sakura thought. "I have a trick up my sleeve for this."

Karin sensed Sakura as she stalked her through the rubble.

"It's not use," Karin said. "I'm sure you've figured it out by now."

She continued to track her until Sakura made her attack, using her speed she dodged it but was surprised when another Sakura grabbed wrapped her in a bear hug.

"What?" she asked is surprise.

"That's a different fanfic," Sakura said knocking her out.

While Karin and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke, he and his partner Suigetsu were preparing to fight Naruto and Gaara.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked.

He got his answer as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned around to find Naruto's shield tossed at him. He grabbed it on instinct but ducked the kick from Naruto and smacked him in the head with it.

"You still don't learn, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, he turned around to find Naruto charging towards him. He used his Chidori Current Jutsu making Naruto flip in the air to avoid it, he came down with an elbow but Sasuke blocked it and countered with a kick to the head.

"Damn it," Naruto thought as he regained his composure. "I'm tired of that Sharingan."

They stood ready to attack each other, orange eyes staring at a yellow sharingan. They attacked with an impressive display of enhanced taijutsu, Naruto confounded him with unorthodox maneuvers but Sasuke kept up due to his sharingan and sound technique. Sasuke blocked a kick from Naruto who was standing on his hands, unable to see underneath him, Naruto caught him off-guard and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Gotcha," Naruto said as he picked Sasuke up.

He slammed his former teammate on back of his head, as Sasuke scrambled to his feet, Naruto caught him with a roundhouse to the face dropping him back to the ground. He started stomping Sasuke as a clone of his ran up from behind him, the clone jumped on his shoulders then into the air.

"Nine Tailed Frog Splash," he shouted as he landed on Sasuke.

The clone held it's ribs in pain as it dispersed while Sasuke did the same, Naruto picked Sasuke up by the head and punched him twice. He went for a third but Sasuke blocked it and tackled him to the ground and began choking him.

"I'm tired of you getting in the way," Sasuke said.

Even with the enhancements of both their power ups, Naruto was still the stronger of the two and powered out of it. He head butted Sasuke then kicked him off, they stared at each other drained. That's when Naruto pointed behind Sasuke, he turned around and caught Naruto's shield as it was tossed at him. Sasuke ducked the jumping spinning back kick from Naruto and swung the shield at his head. Naruto ducked it and attempted a back sweep to the front of Sasuke's legs that he jumped over, thinking quickly, Naruto gave him a front sweep to the back of his legs that he couldn't jump. He fell to his ass with the shield still in front of him and couldn't see Naruto giving him yet another back sweep which drove the shield into his face. The crowd of villagers surrounding them marveled at the sight of Naruto's artistry in combat as he sat the groggy Sasuke up on a nearby wall, he took the shield and got a running start through the crowd. He headed towards Sasuke then tossed the shield up and drove it into Sasuke's face with both feet. As Naruto and Sasuke battled, Gaara and Suigetsu took each other on.

"I heard you referenced yourself as being suicidal," Jiraiya said. "Well, this is the homicidal, suicidal, genocidal, death defying Gaara of the Desert."

Gaara just held up one finger and attacked, Suigetsu swung his sword but Gaara ducked it and gave him a dropkick to the knees. The knee liquefied and Suigetsu brought the blade down upon Gaara but his sand blocked it, Gaara used his sand to twist the sword so that it was unusable. The battle was even as their attacks had no effect on each other, Suigetsu would just liquefy and Gaara's sand defended him. As Gaara sized him up, he remembered Naruto telling him and Jiraiya about his encounter with Haku.

"From the sound of it," Jiraiya said. "His kekkei genkai was to use his wind chakra to lower the temperature of the water."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you know about chakra elements and their effects on each other, right?"

"Yeah, water beats fire, like pouring water on a fire," Naruto answered. "And fire beats wind because wind feeds fire."

"Well, remember when I told you that the first hokage had a kekkei genkai where he could make wood grow from the ground?"

"Yeah."

"It was a combination of earth and water chakra," Jiraiya said.

"I don't understand," Naruto said.

Naruto might've been confused but Gaara understood perfectly as he held up one finger.

"Right, Gaara," Jiraiya said. "Like watering the ground."

"Oh, I see now," Naruto said as he was known for his green thumb. "When you water the earth, plants grow."

"Right," Jiraiya said. "Well, with Haku, his wind chakra combined with his water chakra and the drop in temperature when the water was produced created ice."

Gaara got an idea from that previous conversation and created a giant dome of sand over the two of them.

"At least we won't be disturbed now," Suigetsu said.

His confidence didn't last long as he noticed that the temperature started to drop around them and, upon further expectation, he noticed cracks on Gaara's face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm gonna fuck you up," Gaara said.

"So you do speak."

"You'd better hope it's not the last thing you hear," Gaara said rushing towards him.

Regaining his confidence, Suigetsu let Gaara hit him only to be surprised that the punch landed and didn't pass through him as before. He was floored and looked up holding his face as he realized what happened.

"The drop in temperature," he thought. "It solidified me."


	14. Hinata Steps Up

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 34 In Loving Memory Of Karin**

**The chant of remembrance for Karin has shaken the foundations of the anime/manga world that the powers that be decided to have a memorial service for her. In addition to the Ultimate Alliance Of Authors, Rose Tiger and Legend of Namikaze Naruto, the guests included The Fundamental Federation of Fictionist. Their members included zerocool, freesoft, Vapor_Snake, Potterhater, Notatwilightfan, and Myron.**

"**Hey, thanks for coming," ravercozy said shaking zerocool's hand.**

"**Thanks for doing this," zerocool answered. "Sasuke's such a dick for doing that."**

"**Yeah," Adngo 714 said. "It's like 'what happened to the loyalty?'"**

"**Hey, how come you and the Legendary Leaguers aren't fighting," asked freesoft. "Did you call a truce?"**

"**Yeah, those guys are a bunch of assheads," Kage Bijuu said. "But they have a measure of respect though."**

"**That's what it's all about," Vapor_Snake said. "I'm just glad I was able to make it here, I was supposed to be on a mission. Apparently there's a new Metal Gear out there and I have to do something about it."**

**They continued to talk and console each other when there was an explosion.**

"**Seig Hizzle, my nizzle!"**

"**It can't be," lulamaemobster said. "Black Nazi." **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Hinata Steps Up**

The semi conscious Sasuke was surrounded by Naruto & Gaara with Sakura, she was angry as she grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him behind her.

"You must've lost your damn mind," she said smacking him in the head. "You do not knock out a 12 year old girl and leave her on a park bench after she told you that she loves you. Anything could've happened to me, you know how creepy the village really is, Orochimaru used to live there."

"Aren't we going to help?" asked Juugo as he continued to check himself out.

"We won't be able to help him if we're dead," Kabuto answered. "Even with us in Lord Mode, it'd still be four enhanced opponents. Don't worry, we'll get him back. I'll collect Suigetsu, go get Karin."

As soon as they got back to the village, Sakura dragged her to the hokage herself.

"Here he is," she said with him tied up.

"You little asshole," Tsunade said. "It's D-Block for you."

"And don't think it's gonna stop there," Sakura said as the ANBU came to take Sasuke away. "Your ass is mine when you get out."

Meanwhile, Naruto went looking for Hinata but couldn't find her no matter where he looked and her teammates didn't know where she was. At the end of his rope, he did the one thing he didn't want to do, ask Hiashi about his daughter. He went to the Hyuuga manor and was let in by a servant.

"He usually doesn't let me in so easy," Naruto thought as the servant lead him. "I hope nothing's wrong."

They arrived at Hiashi's study to find him reading a letter.

"You should read this," Hiashi said.

Naruto took the letter and read it.

_To whoever finds this important._

_You assholes had better not classify me as a missing-nin, Sasuke tried to kill Naruto and you never classified him as such. Speaking of Naruto and Sasuke, he'll know what this is about and tell him congratulations on kicking Sasuke's ass. I'm going to handle some business and I'll be back._

_Hinata Uzumaki…I mean, Hyuuga._

"Do you know what this is about?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah, she said something about getting me a gift."

"No, she didn't," Hiashi said knowing that Naruto was lying. "Tell me the truth."

"I swear," Naruto said.

"If you don't tell me what you've got my daughter mixed up in, Byakugan. I'll beat the answer out of you."

"I told you, nothing," Naruto assured. "How long has she been gone?"

"Right after you left," Hiashi said. "You'd better go find her or I'm going to kill you a lot."

Naruto could see that he was serious and decided that it was best to listen, he first headed to Tsunade to let her know where he was going.

"Just don't cause a war," Tsunade said. "And hurry back."

"Gotcha."

Meanwhile, Hinata just reached the gates of the Mist Village where she was stopped by the guards.

"What do you w…?"

"Tell, the Mizukage that I'm here," Hinata said not even looking at the guards.

They approached her with their weapons drawn which only made her angry enough to attack and incapacitate all but one.

"I tried to be nice," she said. "Now, take me to the Mizukage."

Unable to refuse, he simply led her to the Mizukage's home.

"I've been waiting for you," Mei said upon meeting Hinata. "I figured you'd make your way here sooner or later."

"Shut up," Hinata said. "What did you do to Naruto?"

"I told you, I ruined him for any other woman. He didn't even respond to you, did he?"

"I've had it with this, Byakugan!"

"Wait, wait," Mei said. "I just redecorated, let's do this outside. I promise that we won't be interrupted."

She led Hinata to a special battle ground similar to the training fields in the Leaf Village.

"Okay," Mei said. "Once I kick your little ass, you're out of the picture and Naruto's mine."

"Deal," said the confident Hinata. "And after I beat you, you tell me what to do to bring Naruto back around."

After hearing this, Mei just laughed at Hinata.

"What's so funny?"

"I can tell that you don't have it in you to fuck him like that," Mei said. "You're a Hyuuga, after all. You people are frigid as hell."

"That's it," Hinata said charging towards Mei.

Hinata struck at her but Mei was able to bend her body enough to dodge it completely, she counterattacked but Hinata was also able to bend out of the way and both kunoichi marveled at the other's flexibility.

"So, she has a little talent," Mei thought.

"Naruto must've enjoyed the things she did," Hinata thought.

As they battled, Mei had a wicked thought.

"I could just use my Dissolving Jutsu to ruin that pretty little face of her, but that'd be too cruel. I'll just beat her ass the old fashioned way."

Hinata, on the other hand, was having second thoughts.

"I shouldn't have made that bet, this is a kage after all. What if she beats me?"

She was so lost in her own head that Hinata didn't notice that she was doing well against Mei.

"Hey, maybe I can do this," Hinata thought as she finally noticed it. "Maybe I can do this."

Mei looked at the ground and noticed that they stood in the middle of a glowing ring with eight symbols.

"This is…"

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms," Hinata shouted as she hit Mei with two blows. "Four palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Two Palms, Sixty Four Palms. Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms."

Mei stood their incapacitated until she dispersed in a cloud of smoke surprising Hinata.

"A clone? Where's the real one?"

Hinata got her answer as she felt something taking hold of her legs, she looked down and saw two hands and pulling her down. The next thing she knew was waking up in a bed, she looked around that she was in a well put together bedroom.

"So, you're awake," Mei said coming in from the balcony.

"What happened?" Hinata asked already knowing.

"You fought a kage one on one, what do you think happened? I learned that move from Naruto"

Knowing that she loss the bet, Hinata just put her head in her hands and cried.

"You really love him, don't you?" Mei asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Hmm, while you were out, I've been thinking. I can't just leave this village, at least not just to get some dick, but I don't want Naruto to walk around with dry dick and blue balls. I also don't want him out of practice in bed so, you can have him when he's at home but he has to visit me at least once a weak when he's not on missions."

"I don't know," Hinata said.

"Hey, I won the fight," Mei said plainly. "I respected the way you stepped up and you're love but I could say fuck off or let another girl in the village 'watch over him.' Maybe that girl with the pink hair or the blonde one."

"Okay," Hinata said. "But how do I get him to respond to me again?"

"Uh, you're probably not going to like it or maybe you will, I don't know."

"What is it?" Hinata asked hopeful.

"We're going to have to increase your libido."

"My libido?"

"Your sex drive," Mei said looking at her.

"How?"

Mei took a breath and kissed her, shocked, Hinata pulled back.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"You."

"But, but…" Hinata nervously stuttered.

"Look, Naruto doesn't respond to you at all, does he?"

"No."

"Well, you're going to have to get pretty freaky for him to start responding again and the only way to do that is to increase your sexual appetite."

"Will it work?" Hinata asked.

"Trust me, as someone who never stops wanting to fuck, wanting to fuck will make you do some crazy things in bed. After you have a few orgasms, you'll be able to learn the Nympho Jutsu."

I


	15. Now He Can Focus

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 38 Blame Truth vs. Black Nazi**

**The battle between Blame Truth and Black Nazi raged on as Black Nazi picked up a care and slammed it on top of Blame Truth, he jumped into the air for one of his signature techniques.**

"**SS Stomp!" he shouted as he came down targeting Blame Truth.**

**Still having his wits about him, Blame Truth rolled out of the way and Black Nazi's found himself inside of a crater he caused. He jumped into the air again targeting Blame Truth but this time, his feet were met with Blame Truths. He looked down and saw Blame Truth smiling as he sprung him into the air with his legs sending him flying into the sky. Blame Truth leapt into the air after him and wrapped his arms around him.**

"**The Truth Hurts!" Blame Truth shouted as he grabbed Black Nazi by the shirts and drove him into the ground leaving another crater.**

**After a few seconds, Black Nazi emerged from the crater and everyone assumed that he won the battle somehow, they were relieved when he fell to the ground as Blame Truth emerged from the crater only a moment later.**

"**You got through that battle like it was just a sparring session," zerocool said. "Nice job."**

"**Yeah," ravercozy said. "But we need to find out why they want your pendant."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Now He Can Focus **

Hinata laid in the bed in her under mesh and underwear while Mei spread her nether lips apart with her index and ring fingers allowing her to send her middle finger inside. The moaning was soft a subtle until Mei slid her panties off and begin to lick her folds, Hinata clutched the silken sheets trying to keep from exploding.

"Oh," she moaned. "Oh, I'm cumming!"

Holding onto the sheets, Hinata squirted her nectar into Mei's face as she came.

"Good," Mei said continuing to rub her pussy. "But you're still not ready to learn it yet."

"I'm not?" Hinata asked surprised. "That was the second time I came."

"Well, the fact that you're still talking means that you can't learn it, maybe I should explain the jutsu. It's not really a jutsu in the usual sense of the word. It's more of a state of mind you have to reach, then you can use your chakra to elevate your mind back to that state when you need to. It's not very different from opening one of the eight gates."

Mei went back to licking Hinata's pussy while she did something Hinata had never felt before and slide one of her fingers in her ass.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"Loosening you up," Mei said smiling. "How does it feel?"

"It feels weird but okay."

"It gets better."

The combination of Mei licking her clit and playing with her asshole aroused Hinata to the point that her puckered whole became engorged, feeling this, Mei reached into her nightstand and pulled out two double sided dildos.

"What are those for?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Take a guess," Mei said licking them.

She slid the first one into Hinata's pussy which she took normally but when she slid the second into her ass, Hinata gasped deeply.

"Just breathe," Mei assured as she slid the dildos into herself. "Just breathe."

Mei took Hinata by the legs and used them to pull the dildos deeper in until their pelvises touched.

"Are you ready?" Mei asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Please do it."

Hinata's eagerness surprised May.

"She's coming along nicely," Mei thought. "Heh, cumming."

As they started grinding on each other, Naruto and every man in the universe had only one thought in their heads.

"Something awesome is happening right now."

The two kunoichi grinded on each other and their juices flowed down around their dildo in their asses lubricating it and making it more pleasurable with each second. They went at it and the minutes seemed like hours of pleasure to Hinata until she came so intensely that the world seemed to melt away and she knew what Mei meant by a different state of mind as her nude form was now surrounded by a what was an endless army of Narutos doing all the things that she dreamed of having Naruto do to her.

"This is it," Hinata thought. "This is what she meant."

Mei could see from her face that she had achieved it and stopped after having an orgasm of her own. Later that night, Naruto reached the gates of the Mist Village where the guards just shook their heads upon seeing him.

"What's wrong, guys?" Naruto asked as he had gotten to know them a little. "No one's dead, are they?"

"We were told not to say anything," one of them said. "Just go on to the Mizukage Mansion."

Before Naruto took a step, another of the guards hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said through the tears.

Naruto was now on high alert as he walked away.

"They are going to tear him apart," the guards said to each other as they watched him walk away.

As Naruto walked through the village, there was a mix of emotions sent his way ranging from sorrow to envy.

"What the fuck?" he thought to himself.

He finally made it to the Mizukage Mansion and knocked on the door, it opened and two hands grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside. The next thing he knew was that he was thrown onto Mei's bed and the only thing he saw when he regained his composure was Mei standing behind Hinata wearing nothing but her mesh undershirt with a look in her eyes that he only saw in Mei's the night she ruined him.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto demanded.

"What?" Mei asked not liking his tone.

"What did you do to her?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a smile on her face as Hinata approached him. "Same as right now, I'm just going to watch this time."

"This time?" Naruto asked.

Before he knew it, Hinata pounced on him and yanked his clothes off in an instant, she started sucking his member in a way he'd never felt her do it before and he could feel that the two of them were back in business.

"Hinata," Naruto said surprised.

Mei settled for playing with herself as she watched her young lover being pleasured by what was now her sexual student.

"That's it, Hinata," she said rolling one of her nipples and her clit between each of her index fingers and thumbs. "Keep your finger and thumb wrapped around his shaft and slide it up and down with your lips."

"Okay," she muffled with her mouth full of Naruto who was paralyzed from the pleasure.

Vibrations in her throat from the muffling caused Naruto to shoot his load into her mouth which allowed him to finally move, regaining his mobility, he grabbed Hinata, who was still sucking without having to stop to swallow his seed, by the legs and brought her pussy to his face.

"Just like I taught you, Naruto" Mei said after she came while continuing to rub herself. "Selfish lovers bite."

Naruto started licking Hinata's pussy and her juices immediately started flowing all over his face, the pleasure seemed to just spur Hinata on as she sucked him faster while he tongued her clit. She stopped sucking and performed what seemed to be acrobatics to get to a straddling position then slid him inside of her.

"Yeah," she whispered with a smile on her face to both aroused and scared Naruto.

Hinata chuckled wickedly as she began to ride him while he placed his hands on her hips, Mei watched as they both had the looks of ecstasy on both of their faces. She could only smile as they both came letting out loud moans, when they came down from their bliss, they could hear someone crying in the room. They looked around and saw that it was Mei crying while she rubbed herself.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"It's just that you can teach but you never know if they'll learn," she said. "I'm just so proud."

Hinata and Naruto just smiled as they shared her feelings of joy.

"Yeah, we did kinda do it there," Naruto said smiling.

"I fucked the shit out of you," Hinata said also smiling.

"I hope there's room for one more," a nude Mei said approaching them. "If not, I don't give a damn."

She got in the bed and immediately started sucking Naruto's still erect penis, she went to stick her fingers inside of Hinata but she had other plans. She countered her attempt and went to licking on Mei's pussy.

"She's really going for it," a surprised Mei thought while her head bobbed up and down on Naruto. "She doesn't lick as strong as Naruto but she knows what I like."

Hinata was so skilled at her first attempt at eating pussy that she made Mei cum and the vibrations from her throat made Naruto cum once again. She took her turn at riding Naruto while Hinata made out with her swapping Naruto's cum between their mouths as Hinata rubbed her clit while she slid up and down on Naruto. Hinata took her free hand and stuck one of her fingers in Mei's ass making her cum again only a few seconds later. When they all came down, Mei and Hinata explained the situation to Naruto and he was happy, more so that he didn't have to deal with such a mess any longer and could now focus on taking down the Akatsuki with Gaara.

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster**

**HEY, EVERYONE, I HAVE A JOB NOW SO, IN ADDITION TO GETTING MORE SERIOUS WITH MY SCRIPT WRITTING, THE RELEASE DATES OF MY STORIES ARE GOING TO GET A BIT FUNKY UNTIL I GET THE INTERNET UP AND RUNNING AT MY HOUSE THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE AND UPDATE AS I PLEASE. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE UPDATES. THANKS FOR READING, YOU GUYS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. DID YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU WERE HALF THE MAN I AM, I'D BE TWICE THE MAN YOU ARE? **

**SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY. BANG!**


	16. Back To Business

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors arrived in Uzumakie's old neighborhood in search of Eleven Herbs, the pimp that possessed the Ring of Control.**

"**Well, lead the way," Morristofoxes said.**

**They walked through the neighbor hood and until they happened upon a trail of prostitutes.**

"**Okay," Uzumakie said. "Just follow the trail of hoes."**

**As they follow the hoes, each one was stunning and gorgeous. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were hoes, they would've been solid marriage material.**

"**If it wasn't for the fact that these hoes are hoes," they all said. "These hoes would be marriage material."**

**See? They continued until they found Eleven Herbs' bottom bitch, Spices.**

"**Hey, Spices," Uzumakie said.**

"**Oh, hey, Uzumakie."**

"**We're looking for Eleven Herbs."**

"**No problem," she said. "This way."**

**They followed her as she lead them down the streets to a stunning home that they understood to belong to Eleven Herbs, they were still in awe of the house until they saw Captain Kangaroo Pimp absconding from the house holding a ring in his hands.**

**Back To Business**

The words "MESSAGE FROM THE SONS OF THE FOURTHS" were spread across the television screen as one of Jiraiya's video's played, the next scene was the usual of Jiraiya with his two student's, Naruto and Gaara, in their usual positions on either side with Naruto smiling and gesturing to himself while Gaara stood silent holding up one finger. As Jiraiya began his usual tirade against their next opponents, Naruto broke the cycle and jumped out ahead of him cutting him off.

"Land of Snow! Land of Snow!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya stood and watched him silently Gaara began smiling and gesturing to himself. "I hate it! I hate it! It's cold up there, I brought my student's all over the shinobi world and they still can't stand the Land of Snow. We're about to take down two more members of the Akatsuki, tell 'em Kyuubi-San."

Naruto turned around to let Jiraiya talk and he gave him a hard shove to the chest like Gaara usually did.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya just held up one finger while Gaara continued to keep smiling and gesturing to himself like Naruto would.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto realized sliding the edge of one hand in the palm of his other. "Right down the middle."

Pain cut it off with Itachi and Kisame's astral projections in the room with him and Konan.

"They're in the Land of Snow where you are," Pain said. "You're their next targets."

"They're probably waiting for us to finish watching this," Kisame said. "According to Zetsu, they pounced on the others as soon as they finished watching these."

"It's important that the two of you survive," Pain said.

"Why?" Kisame asked genuinely puzzled. "It's difficult to see you being concerned about being in battle."

"You have it all wrong," Zetsu explained. "There's only five of us and it's difficult enough to seal someone within the Gedo Mazu statue as it is, combine that with the fact that we haven't even captured the One Tailed Jinchuuriki yet and our job is getting more and more difficult."

"Well," Kisame said. "I don't see any point in delaying it anymore, we should get to taking a bite out of these two. Eh, Itachi?"

"Just be careful," Pain said as Itachi remained silent.

They broke their astral projection and a masked man appeared in the room.

"Why haven't we killed Itachi yet?" Pain asked. "The longer we wait the more damage will be done when he makes his move, Madara."

"He's not going to do anything," Madara explained. "His whole goal is to make Sasuke look like some sort of hero or something like that. We're second on his shit list, until then, we sit back and let him do as much for us as we can. I could stop him if need be, anyway."

Itachi and Kisame walked through the Land of Snow anticipating their eminent battle with Naruto and Gaara.

"I hope they have a plan on how to keep the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki under until we get the rest," Kisame said. "It's going to be hard enough taking them down."

"It must be going around," Itachi said. "I've never known you to complain about having to fight someone."

"It's not that I don't want to put him down," Kisame said. "It's just that when I put someone down, they stay down and that's not part of the plan unless I'm mistaken."

"I hear that," Naruto said as he and Gaara walked with them as if they were one group having a conversation. "Whenever Gaara and I get into battle we can't help but fuck people up either."

"Exactly," Kisame said. "It's like I have no choice, before you die, you'll have to tell me how you killed Zabuza."

"It wasn't me, my master, Kakashi, did the deed."

"Well, we going to do this or what?" Kisame asked pulling out Samehada.

Naruto and Gaara faced off with Kisame, who was chomping at the bit, and Itachi, who was his usual stoic self.

"Before we start," Itachi spoke up. "Where's your master? As I have it, he's your back up in battle."

"Oh, Pervy's off doing something important," Naruto explained as Gaara was now so anxious that he was pacing back and forth making sudden moves causing Kisame to react. "So don't take it personal because he's not here."

Naruto and Gaara began their assault as they rushed towards their opponents, Kisame swung with his sword but Gaara's sand blocked it and he went to give Kisame and low drop kick to the knee that he avoided by leaping over Gaara's head. When he landed, Gaara threw his shield directly at his head smashing him in the face and knocking him back to the ground.

"Damn it," Naruto thought as he fought Itachi. "His hands are so fast that not even Frog Style Taijutsu can get through his defenses."

Itachi was giving Naruto trouble because his hand speed was so incredible that he stopped Naruto's attacks before they started.

"Give it up," Itachi said. "It's useless."

"Don't try that psychobabble shit with me," Naruto said. "I ain't Sasuke."

"You don't understand, do you?" Itachi asked as he activated his Sharingan.

Being his first encounter with the Mangekyo, Naruto was unable to defend his mind and Itachi entered him into the world of the Tsukiyomi.

"What the fuck is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is the Tsukiyomi," Itachi said. "You should ask Kakashi about this."

"This is genjutsu," Naruto realized. "I'll break this, no sweat."

"Wait, we can talk freely here."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

Outside in the real world, Gaara and Kisame were going at it shark tooth and nail. Every time, Kisame would attack with Samehada, Gaara's sand would block it and Samehada's chakra eating abilities would render that sand inert for a second or two. The separated and tried to come up with a way to turn the battle in their own respective favors.

"Hm," Kisame thought. "This is actually one of the tougher battles I've been involved with and that's saying a lot. Wait, what's he doing?"

Kisame grew confused as Gaara squatted down the ground with his eyes clothes as if he was meditating.

"This may be the perfect time."

Taking the opportunity, Kisame combined with his weapon, they both finished at the same time and got ready to take their battle to the next level.


	17. Message

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster**

**Hey readers, this is lulamaemobster. I'm just checking in to let you know I haven't forgotten about you it's just that my job and my screenwriting have taken up a lot of time lately. I currently have the internet at home but now I need a new computer so, once I jump that hurdle, I and the Lula Mae Mafia will be back. Don't forget to message me if you feel like speaking or have any questions**

**See ya Space Cowboy.**

**Bang!**


End file.
